UNA HISTORIA MAS(18)
by NATALIARENDON
Summary: Esta historia es acerca de Isabela, quien es huérfana y vive con su abuelo en forks, tiene muchos problemas y el corazón roto, ella trata de seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto. Por otro lado esta Eduard, un muchacho que lo tiene todo y mas... se encuentra con Bella para mejorar o empeorar la vida! Através de esta HISTORIA vamos a ver lo que el destino les depara.
1. Principio o final

Capitulo 1. Principio o final.

Bella(pov):

Esta historia comienza en Forks en el estado de Washington, Hay nací pero he vivido en Atlanta desde los cinco años cuando mi mama se quedo viuda.

Mi mama es maestra de una escuela de primaria, bueno por ahora: Siempre esta haciendo algo diferente para poder mantenernos recuerdo el tiempo cuando estuvo cociendo uniformes para escuelas de niños ricos y hasta de cocinera en un restaurante chino... para q les cuento solo le tomo un fin de semana para quedar nuevamente desempleada, pero nunca se rinde, y yo por supuesto le ayudo en lo que mas puedo. En vacaciones siempre consigo trabajos de medio tiempo, paseo perros y hasta riego las plantas de mis vecinos.

Debido a mi poco activa vida social no soy popular y nunca salgo con chicos de mi edad, igual no importa no tengo tiempo para esas cosas de solo pensar en tenerle que decirle a Rene que necesito plata para algún regalo costoso que va a acabar en la basura me aterra.

Estoy un poco preocupada por mi mamá, lleva meses con un dolor muy raro de cabeza y he notado como le dan mareos. Ella dice que no es nada, que no me preocupe, y se va a dormir temprano, no quiere ir al medico por que dice que no va a alcanzar; Así que decidí hacer unos trabajos para unos compañeros de la escuela y me los van a pagar muy bien... además de algunos ahorros que tengo y así se pueda hacer sus exámenes.

Llegue como es costumbre de la escuela Iba para la casa pensando en ir a llevar unas aplicaciones de trabajo a primera hora mañana ya que hoy fue el ultimo día de clases y empiezan las vacaciones.

Cuando a lo lejos vi en la calle cerca a mi casa dos patrullas de policía, me apresure tenia un mal presentimiento pero nunca me imagine lo que iba a encontrar y la sorpresa que tenia el destino preparadas para mi.

Una mujer joven como de unos treinta años de edad muy elegante se acerco a mi.

-Bella Swan, pero en sus ojos yo denotaba pesar y para empeorar le contesto tartamudeando.

-yoo... me habla a mi!?

-Si cariño por favor acompáñame necesito hablarte un momento.- Pasándome el brazo por la espalda y abrazándome por los hombros.  
aquí estaba nerviosa pero ella no me daba desconfianza además habían policías por todo lado

Me encogía de hombros y deje q la señora quien se identifico con el nombre de Andrea me condujera a mi casa. Estando dentro me invito un vaso de agua...

Yo miraba a todos lados y los policías hacían lo mismo parados en la puerta con sus gafas de sol pero podía ver en sus facciones q tenían cara de tristeza, en seguida volvió ella con un vaso de agua y yo la mire con una media sonrisa y le agradecí.

- Dígame que es lo que quiere hablar, no entiendo la razón de su visita, es usted del banco? - Le dije mirándola directo a los ojos.  
Pero seguía mirándome con pesar debatiéndose el como expresarse. Luego de uno segundos me dijo

-No. Mi nombre es Andrea y soy trabajadora social para el **_dfcs_**("División de Servicios para Familias y Niños sus siglas en ingles).-Dime cariño quien vive con ustedes : tu papa, hermanos o alguien mas?

-No solo Rene y yo. Mi papa murió hace muchos años casi ni lo recuerdo y Rene perdió a sus padres antes de conocer a mi papa, porque hay algún problema?

-Tu mama querida esta un poco mal y necesito saber si tienes con quien te podrías quedar por unos días mientras tu mama se recupera.

-No, pero no creo que sea mucho problema yo me puedo cuidar sola por unos días y no pienso estar en la casa mucho tiempo por que pienso acompañar a mama en el hospital el tiempo que sea necesario para que ella se recupere, puedo ir y venir en bus.

-Cariño lo siento pero al ser tu menor de 16 no puedo dejar que te cuides sola es al razón por la q estoy aquí , me contacto el hospital ya q la información de la paciente decía q tenia una hija como única familia, tendrás q irte con nosotros hasta q algún adulto pueda hacerse cargo de ti.

-Pero por q alguien tendría q hacerse cargo de mi?. Cuanto tiempo va a estar mi mamá en el hospital?.

Sin contestar mis preguntas me apresuro a tomar mis cosas por q teníamos q irnos. Me levante muy frustrada, pero tenia muchas ganas de ver a mama así q me apresure a alistar todo solo unos cuantas cosa mis papeles y el poco dinero q tenia. Salí corriendo al encuentro de la amable señora y le dije -Listo, no sabe cuantas ganas tengo de ver a mama- Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a un lugar donde puedes pasar la noche, hay te darán de comer y te puedes acomodar por un tiempo. En la mañana iré por ti para hablar con calma.

Y con eso me dejo en la casa de una mujer de unos cuarenta donde me entere cuidaban niños huérfanos e indigentes.

Esa tarde la señora me dijo q la comida se servia a las seis y a las ocho se apagaban todas las luces, dirigiéndome a un cuarto q por lo que me dijo no iba a ser el mío pero es para q tuviera un poco de privacidad , después de darme un baño me acosté en la cama pensando en el por q me traerían a un lugar como este...

Casi no pude dormir toda la noche pensando en como estaría mi mamí, no aguantaba las ganas de verla y saber como estaba, el porque tenia q estar tanto tiempo internada y por que me traían de un lugar para otro.

Ya estaba sentada en la cama esperando q alguien viniera a sacarme de hay, no era capas de salir de esa habitación puesto q no conozco a nadie y es una casa completamente ajena; cuando escuche q alguien se acercaba a mi habitación y con un golpe me pedían permiso para entrar, yo conteste con voz ronca -pase por favor. No me di cuenta de lo ronca q estaba hasta q hable me aclare la garganta por si tenia q seguir hablando. Abrieron la puerta muy lentamente.

-Hola Bella. Como estas? descansaste? como te han tratado.

-Bien le conteste un poco pensativa ... se veía rara y la razón era q el día anterior traía un lindo sastre color rosa muy vivo muy acorde con el ambiente de la temporada como las flores q se pueden ver en todos los jardines de la ciudad y hoy traía un feo color negro q la hacia ver muy pálida y mas triste de lo la se veía el día de ayer.

-Bien, si ya estas lista por favor acompáñame hay mucho q hacer.  
Moviéndome junto a ella para seguirla le dije si podría por favor agradecer a la señora por su hospitalidad. Y si me podría informar a donde nos dirigimos y cuando podía ver a mi mama?

Subí en su carro junto a ella y fue haciéndome preguntas acerca de mi escuela, felicitándome por mis calificaciones y q si había pensado de algún allegado a la familia quien podría hacerse cargo de mi?

Le conté un poco de mi vida de como nos mudamos y q desde entonces éramos

solamente las dos con mi mama, de mi papa no sabia mucho puesto q murió hace mucho y casi ni me acuerdo de el, - se que mi papa tiene familia en el estado de Washington pero con el único q he hablado en un par de ocasiones es mi abuelo Charly, creo tener su dirección en mi casa; a menudo en ocasiones especiales me envía una carta con 5 dólares dentro y yo le mando fotos de la escuela en agradecimiento. Nunca puedo viajar a visitarlo, y mi abuelo ya esta mayor para hace un viaje tan largo.

A lo cual ella escucho con mucha atención con un aja , OK yo entiendo. -Si trate de comunicarme con el pero no contesta y le he dejado un par de mensajes y esperó se comunique lo mas pronto posible. Ahora vamos a hablar con el Dr. q atendió a tu mama y no te preocupes yo voy a estar en todo momento junto a ti así q no te sientas incomoda y si hay lago q no entiendas por favor pregúntanos.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la oficina del Dr. el lugar de ir al cuarto, bueno es como yo recuerdo a mi mama hablar con los Dr. cuando me traían al hospital q era muy seguido. Llegando a la oficina el Dr. nos estaba esperando y pidió q entráramos inmediatamente.

-Tome asiento por favor señorita Isabela?

-Gracias. Bella. por favor.

-Claro. y luego saludo a Andrea.

-Gracias por recibirnos y mas cosas q no entendí... no paraba de pensar en mi mama, para esto el se aclaro la garganta tomando un folder de escritorio y acomodándose sus gafas.

-OK bella como sabrás yo atendía a tu mama el día de ayer cuando la trajo la ambulancia y al saber la situación en la q te encuentras accedí a hablar con tigo un persona para poderte explicar sin interrupciones. y me miro abriendo sus ojos como diciendo entendido?. Yo simplemente moví mi cabeza afirmativamente para q el continuara.

-Tu mama tenia un trauma en el cerebro, lo q provoco un derrame cerebral provocando una muerte cerebral... entiendes a lo q me refiero Bella?

-Si lo entiendo... peroooo eso quiere decir q la van a tener mucho tiempo en el hospital conectada a maquinas? cuando la puedo ver?

El continuo simplemente mirando a Andrea con cara de pesar y quitándose las gafas dijo- lo ciento Bella pero tu mama murió antes de ingresarla al quirófano.


	2. MUCHAS PREGUNTAS

Mi nombre es Edward Masem. Soy adoptado por la familia Cullem, así que ahora soy Edward Cullem. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño por eso no los recuerdo y con mi familia casi no tocamos el tema; lo único que se que fue un accidente muy feo.

Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos y siempre me han tratado como un verdadero hijo y nunca tienen preferencia por mi o por mis hermanos mayores.

Mi familia es... como les explico, es un tema un poco complicados por que son muy reservados y guardan muchos secretos, aunque de pequeño no les prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba al rededor de los miembros de mi familia ahora tengo muchas preguntas que Carlisle dice responder a su momento , que por favor no las comente con nadie y que confíe en ellos;

Y es que a quien se las voy a contar si solo hablo con mis papas o mis hermanos , siempre lo mis " todo a su tiempo".

Y se preguntaran que es tan extraño pero se van a sorprender, como el por que siempre nos estamos mudando? No vivimos en la misma ciudad por mas de un año.  
Nunca familiarizaron con nadie, nada mas aya de cumpleaños con compañeros de mi escuela, ósea cosas sencilla, nada de fiesta de piyama o fines de semana fuera, no me permiten traer compañero de la escuela a mi casa.  
No tenemos contacto con personas del pasado nunca, me refiero otras compañeros de la escuela de mis hermanos o míos, vecinos.

Y tengo recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeño con tíos, es confuso el recuerdo la verdad no estoy seguro.

Se que mis padres son muy adinerados siempre que nos mudamos de casa llevamos lo esencial, y algunas ocasiones los carros. Y esto no es raro puesto que Carlisle es doctor con muchas especializaciones y Esme es diseñadora.

Aquí viene lo mas raro de todo "lucen jóvenes". Ni siquiera hay fotos de nadie mas joven y todos siempre llegan a la misma conclusión que se han perdido con tanta mudanza... si claro. Aunque ahora están en la universidad lucen muy jóvenes para estar hay. Extraño no?  
Recuerdo q cuando era niño solía pensar que tenían una piscina con agua mágica para rejuvenecer o incluso que se tomaban algún tipo de poción o elixir milagroso para la juventud eterna, o quizás como son ricos se mandan operar para permanecer jóvenes y bellos por siempre y que tal si Carlisle experimenta con medicinas ?... Pero es mas que eso. No lo se pero yo se me ocultan muchas cosas pero mi interior algo me dice que he de confiar y dejar de imaginar tantas cosas, solo tengo que esperar por la explicación debe ser algo mas congruente que mis alocadas suposiciones y estas llegaran en el a su debido tiempo.

No tengo nada que reprocharle a mi familia, mejor que ellos no podía tener, siempre me complacen en todo, me dedican todo su tiempo y demás, parece que todos están confabulados y dedicados a hacer de mi un estudio adicto. Esta Rosalie que se dedica a enseñarme música: piano, violín, guitarra hasta gaita y en otras ocasiones arreglamos o hacemos mantenimiento a los carros de la familia.  
También esta Esme siempre dedicada a la casa, no pierde oportunidad para velar por mis deberes escolares y mantenerme al día con la enseñanza de la escuela.  
Alice se encarga de los idiomas el arte, ella siempre dice:-no hay mejor forma para aprender sobre arte, cultura y moda que hablando el mismo idioma.  
Carlisle siempre esta par contestar cualquier pregunta, es muy sabio e inteligente. Con el pasamos el tiempo en su oficina leyendo o estudiando ciencias.  
Emmett que es como mi mejor amigo-hermano se dedica a los deportes y es que si lo vieran pensarían que es un jugador profesional de fútbol americano o de lucha libre.  
Sin descontar a Jasper que siempre esta interesado y le da mucha importancia a los juegos de mesa: Ajedrez, damas chinas , batalla naval y hasta monopolio. Todo lo relacionado con la destreza mental, para el no solo son juegos, es estrategia y usar la cabeza para tratar de entender los pensamientos de tu oponente y por ende su próximo movimiento o jugada.

Siempre dice q los juegos se asemejan mucho a la vida diaria, yo creo que es por su experiencia en el campo de batalla por que hasta donde se estuvo un tiempo en el Armi y le fue muy bien lo que no se es por que no continuo si le gustaba tanto. Y Así paso todos los días siempre me tiene ocupado con clases y actividades; y como nunca pasamos suficiente tiempo en el mismo lugar, nunca logro hacer amigos fuera de la familia.

Cuando algún compañero empieza a perderme la pena o yo a ellos, tenemos una nueva mudanza. Bueno no me hacen falta, la paso muy bien pero quisiera que algún momento se quedaran quietos. No es muy divertido tener que ser siempre el nuevo en la escuela.

Ahora vivimos en Alaska en un pueblo muy pequeño situado al sureste muy cerca al Bosque Nacional Tongass, y yo creo q no falta mucho para mudarnos ya que llevamos mas de un año y mi familia esta al parecer muy contenta en este lugar y no se porque, siempre somos los raros los odiosos Cullem.  
Lo que mas quiero en este momento y para mi seria la primera vez que en verdad ansío que empiece la mudanza por que no me gusta el frío, la lluvia y la soledad que empiezo a sentir en este alejado lugar.

Espero que acabando el año escolar tal vez piensen moverse a un lugar mas cálido, no quiero ni imaginar que le halla gustado tanto como para establecer en el único lugar del mundo donde no quiero estar y no me daría pena hablar con los miembros de mi familia pero voy a esperar la tan anunciada sorpresa de Carlisle, que por lo que nos ha comentado esta pensando en un paso de vacaciones para toda la familia.

Lo prometió y en mes nos vamos; Va a ser de lo mejor un mes completo sin deberes solo para disfrutar al máximo. La escuela no me preocupa eso ya esta hecho y todo listo, incluso mis maletas ya empaque todo lo que necesito mis juegos de video y mi música. De lo demás se encarga Alice por que si alguien en esta casa elige un par de medias sin consultar con ella estoy seguro que es capas de matarnos.


	3. Forks Washinton

Bella(pov)

Después de aquel devastador día no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas q he vivido en mi corta vida, no se que va a ser de mi. Paso mis días en esta casa sin saber lo q pasa a mi alrededor Rene era lo único en mi vida y a mi abuelo ni lo conozco he hablado con el en un par de ocasiones y me dice q por su salud no puede venir por mi, tampoco vino al sepelio de mi mama. Andrea me hablo de que mi mama estaba en la listas de donadores de órganos y no me preocupe para mi estaba bien, yo para q los quiero sin vida, espero le ayuden a otras personas para q no tengan q pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando.

Soñé muchas veces con ella recordando como me decía q tenia q ser fuerte, pero como?  
En ese momento la señora Milley me llamo a su oficina. Cierra la puerta bella.  
-Andrea llamo en la mañana, dice q todos tus papeles están listos y tu abuelo te espera en una semana, va a recogerte en el aeropuerto de Seattle; ya me envío el ticket de avión y espero q con el te encuentres un poco mejor y puedas dejar atrás todo lo q as pasado-, Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mirando al suelo y sentía q nuevamente mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al saber q dejo atrás la ciudad donde fui tan feliz con mi mama.

Tuve una pequeña cena de despedida el DIA antes de mi viaje con todos mis compañeros de casa se puede decir, no recuerdo sus nombres el tiempo que tengo con ellos ninguno trato de hacer amistad con migo, mejor no quiero dejar mas dolor detrás mío. Les di las gracias por acogerme en su casa sobretodo a la Sra. Milley.

Andrea llego muy temprano me ayudo a llevar las cosas al carro mi ropa, algunos libros y fotos q tenia con mi mama, el camino al aeropuerto fue muy cayado de vez en cuando limpiaba en mi mejilla una q otra lagrima que se me escapaba. En el aeropuerto le di las gracias a Andrea por todo y ella me despidió con un fuerte abrazo dando me indicaciones para el encuentro con mi abuelo y algunos números de teléfono para comunicarme en Seattle o Port Angels por si tenia problemas o quería hablar con alguien, los recibí y los puse en mi mochila dándole las gracias nuevamente, yo sabia q no los iba a usar por que soy de las q sufren en silencio.

Abordé el avión, ocupe mi asiento y cerré los ojos esperando ya terminar con esto de pasar de mano en mano como si fuera una moneda por el solo hecho de ser menor de edad...

Seis horas después ya estaba en Seattle, baje del avión lo mas pronto posible con la expectativa de conocer a mi abuelo por primera vez en mi vida. Lo reconocí en cuanto lo vi es tal y como Rene me lo había mostrado en fotos, un poco mas de canas pero con esa mirada dulce q me imagino siempre en el rostro de mi padre, me saludo con un abrazo atropellado, yo no sabia si darle la mano o abrasarlo y creo q el también se hacia la misma pregunta.  
-como estuvo el vuelo Bella?  
-bien gracia abuelo.  
-lamento lo de tu mama y espero q te sientas un poco mejor con este viejo como compañía en este apartado pueblito, parece q la ciudad esta contenta con tu llegada por q esta haciendo un día muy bueno para esta época del año. por lo menos no llovió hoy.

Yo miraba al rededor tratando de entender, yo veía la ciudad muy verde y gris a mi parecer estaba triste o la q estaba tiste era yo y todo me parecía así.

Me llevo a su camioneta era vieja y muy desgastada pero yo nunca tuve carro axial q era un buen comienzo, me explico q tendría q ir a la escuela para inscribirme al nuevo año escolar y que si era necesario el me acompañaría, también me contó q era pensionado hace un par de años y que por lo general prefería pasar tiempo en el confort de su pequeña casa o con su vecino Billy Black por q últimamente se cansaba mucho pero q estaba sano como un roble.

Ya llegamos a Forks dijo mientra parqueaba enfrente de una casa amarilla un poco descolorida con muchos árboles a su alrededor y me invito a pasar, me enseño a la izquierda la pequeña y descuidada cocina, a la derecha unas escaleras despintadas que me dijo conducían al segundo piso de la pequeña casa y al fondo una sala con un televisor muy grande y antiguo enfrente de un sofá completando el mobiliario una chimenea y dos ventanas al fondo q dejaban ver un fondo de árboles y matorrales de un verde esmeralda intenso pero lo primero q vi y lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una polvorienta foto donde esta mama, papa con un bebe en brazos y lo mas extraños es que todos lucen muy felices y los ojos de Rene brillaban como nunca antes los vi, además hay muchas fotos mías con todas las etapas de mi vida, de solo pensar que cada persona que ha entrado a esta casa ve toda esas fotos, mis mejillas adquirieron un color rojo tomate y sentía mi cara caliente como nunca la e sentido antes.

Mi abuelo me invito al segundo piso para conocer mi cuarto y acomodar las cosas, también me informo que teníamos un solo baño para compartir; señalo el que de hoy en adelante va a ser mi cuarto q había remplazado unos cuantos muebles viejos con una cama q tenia en el garaje desde hace mucho. y me dejo sola en mi cuarto con un  
-Bienvenida a casa hija y un sentimiento de pertenencia me lleno, como si este pueblo triste y frío fuera el lugar donde siempre pertenecí, donde mis padres encontraron el amor y formaron una familia y yo fui el fruto de ese amor; tal vez por eso Rene abandono esta ciudad para no tener q vivir con el recuerdo de papa día a día sufriendo su ausencia, pero en mi caso yo abandoné Atlanta por no ser lo suficiente mente grande para ver por mi.

Algo debe tener el destino para mi en este triste pueblo ya que decidió que yo debía volver y lo bueno es que ahora mi abuelo me hacia compañía a mi y yo a el.  
Me di un baño y me familiarice con mi cuarto, acomode la poca ropa q traía y puse la foto de Rene en la mesita junto a mi cama para poder verla todas las noches antes de ir a dormir y todas las mañanas al despertar. Baje y le pedí a mi abuelo permiso para adueñarme de la cocina diciendo que si podía dejarme cargo de la comida y el dijo claro que si con una gran sonrisa en los labios, no sin antes recordarme que debía tener cuidado y que no descuidara mi deberes escolares; Y así me propuse a hacer la comida, algo sencillo otro día tendría tiempo de hacer algo mas elaborado. Después de preparar una pasta con atún y ensalada serví la mesa y llame a mi abuelo para comer, me felicito por que a pesar de algo sencillo y de ultimo momento le pareció muy rico, me contó que estaba acostumbrado a comer una lata de sardinas con unos panes o unas galletas y otras ocasiones solamente una sopa de lata que calentaba en el microondas; pero esto es mucho mejor. Me enseño donde estaba el dinero que el disponía para el mercado y podía utilizarlo todo si quería, me pregunto si yo sabia manejar y a pesar de q Rene nunca tubo carro, en la escuela nos enseñaban lo esencia para poder sacar la media licencia al cumplir los 16 y como yo voy un curso adelante para mi edad tomaba la teoría pero no mucha practica, solo la esencial para pasar los exámenes.  
-Entonces me voy a dedicar a enseñarte para que puedas manejar en cuanto saques tu licencia.  
Le comente mi interés de buscar un trabajo durante mis vacaciones para no estar en la casa haciendo nada y me prometió que mañana me acompañaría para ver si podíamos hacer algo al respecto y para que pudiera abastecer la cocina por que la verdad ya estaba aburrido de las sopas de lata lo ultimo con una sonrisa muy feliz y sonora tanto que me contagio.  
Después de lavar los platos subí para dormir, estaba muy cansada sentía que llevaba un siglo sin dormir, este día me pareció muy largo como si hubiera hecho un viaje al rededor del mundo y fuera a empezar una nueva vida y es que en parte día era.

En la mañana me levante muy temprano para poder prepararme y estar lista a mi nuevo pueblo, prepare un desayuno para dos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a ir de paseo por el pueblo y así hacer todos los deberes del día.  
Lo primero fue pasar por la escuela y pedir información, pero tenia todo lo necesario para mi inscripción así que me matricule y me informaron que empezábamos clases en 7 semanas . Me mostraron un poco el colegio para que mi primer día no estar perdida

Pasamos por una heladería la cual vi que tenia un aviso y le pedí a mi abuelo que por favor parara. En la ventana estaba un hombre alto y moreno con uniforme color naranja y una gorra con el mismo logo y nombre del aviso arriba del local.  
-Buenos días, con quien podría hablar para que reciban a trabajar o llenar una aplicación de trabajo.? Y el joven que estaba atendiendo me pregunto si tenia experiencia. Yo por supuesto no la tenia pero dándole mi mejor sonrisa le deje saber que estaba dispuesta a aprender, tratando de infundirle confianza. Pero me dijo que igual tomaría mis datos y prometió me llamaría si no conseguían alguien mas en las próximas semanas.  
Mire a mi abuelo con cara de tristeza mordiendo mi labio inferior. Y el solo me dijo:  
-la vida no es tan fácil Bella, en la mañana en la escuela fue fácil pero siempre vas a encontrar piedras en el camino, solo saltarlas y espera que el destino tal vez te trae algo mejor; no te desilusiones ya veras como encontraremos algo que puedas hacer con tu tiempo libre muy pronto. Y no se equivoco ya que al otro día a primera hora recibí una llamada.

El chico de la heladería para decirme q el puesto ya estaba ocupado pero me recomendó para una tienda de la cual su tío era dueño, me prepare par ir en la tarde el lugar era un poco pequeño, y estaban buscando una persona para que le ayude con los clientes , tomar las notas por teléfono y a cobrar cuando el este ocupado. Yo hable con el y me dijo que si podías pasar algún día de la semana para empezar a trabajar.  
Gracias Sam empecé con el tío a trabajar 4 días por semana e incluso cuando empiece a estudias puedo venir en la tarde y un día o los dos el fin de semana según como necesitara de mi ayuda, el señor Uley es una persona muy tranquila y callada. Al saber que yo vivía sola con mi abuelo se ofreció a llevarme todas las tardes al la casa en su camioneta; día que me iba en bicicleta al trabajo todos los días.


	4. VACACIONES

Edward(pov)

Yuuupy... ya Edward(pov)

Yuuupy... ya vamos camino al aeropuerto, Carlisle no ha dicho donde será el destino de las tan esperadas vacaciones. El fin de semana Alice y Rosalíe salieron a New York para comprar todo lo necesario , según ellas en este pueblo nunca encontraban nada bueno y llevamos como cien maletas de no se que cosas. Nos quedaremos fuera un mes mas o menos.

Llegando al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a una pista privada lo que quiere decir q no vamos el vuelo comercial, según veo nos vamos en un avión privado muy grande , el piloto y el co-piloto nos esperan a la entrada del avión con dos azafatas muy linda, pero a mi ni me miraron casi ni saludaros cuando vieron a Carlisle , y luego con Emmett vi q una se puso colorada después que el le dedico una sonrisa picarona y vi como la otra la codeaba para que saludara y disimuladamente le señalo a Jasper quien esta muy serio y hasta nervioso? de ultimo subí yo y a Alice casi le da un infarto cuando una maleta se callo sin culpa por que uno de los maleteros no paraba de mirar a Rosalie subir las escaleras... jjajajajaj, fue muy gracioso el tipo se quedo boquiabierto mientras Alice le decía q tuviera mas cuidado gritando y moviendo las manos como loca. Esme le dijo que se tranquilizara y le pidió decentemente al tipo que por favor tratara de tener mas cuidado. GRACIAS.

en el avión todo fue a las mil maravillas era aun mejor q ir en primera clase. pero pensé que nunca iba a llegar a nuestro destino. 2 horas después al aeropuerto de Seattle luego de un rato de nuevo despego y 6 horas después estábamos en Miami ... yuuupii playas de Miami pero no salimos del aeropuerto denuedo partió el avión ... tal vez Europa : playas nudistas y se venían muchas cosas a la cabeza cuando desperté estábamos en el aeropuerto el dorado COLOMBIA solo habían pasado 4 horas ... q nunca vamos a parar o será que el paseo es el avión al rededor del mundo... pero Carlisle nos pidió no abandonar el avión , solo iban a cargar gasolina y de nuevo a volar 7 interminables horas levante mi cabeza del asiento para preguntarle a Carlisle si faltaba mucho

- paciencia, si tu eras el mas interesado en salir de viaje.  
-es que tengo miedo q solo le vallas a dar la vuelta al polo sur y estemos de vuelta en Alaska...

Y sentí un almohadazo por parte de Emmett.  
pero una hora después vi que el avión aterrizaba junto a tres grandes camioneta negras con vidrios polarizados , montaron todo el equipaje en los maleteros de las camionetas y abordamos por pareja : Alice con Jasper , Rosalie con Emmett y Carlisle Esme y yo en otra...y atrás quedaba el aeropuerto Astor Piazzolla. baje la ventana para sentir la brisa proveniente del mar y nos dirigimos al "puerto marítimo mar del plata argentina" fantástico ahora vamos a terminar de darle la vuelta al mundo en bote?  
las tres camionetas pararon y lo lejos se veían los yates anclados ,  
- OH en yate y como era de esperar el mas grande y ostentoso era de la familia Cullen. Todos abordemos a cada quien fue a su dormitorio, este yate era enorme mi dormitorio tenia mesita con computador portátil y hasta un mini baño el cual use lo mas pronto que pude me cambie a unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta y salí a cubierta, al parecer Jasper y Emmett tenían todo bajo control Emmett ayudaba a Jasper a marcar el curso hacia el este mientras Jasper Leia algo en un monitor lleno de puntos. el resto estaba en el comedor hablando yo fui a la parte de enfrente a una colchoneta para disfrutar plenamente del cielo estrellado , estaba muy ansioso para poder dormir y las estrella alumbraban como nunca antes, tome mi Ipod un poco de música clásica algo alegre para no dormir Chopin o Motzar y parecía que las estrellas resplandecían con cada nota.

-ves a ya a lo lejos? Jasper dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventana y señalando con un dedo al frente.  
-esa mancha verde ?  
-si , es una isla. Ese nuestro destino.  
-POR FIN grite dando saltos.

todos subieron a ver de que se trataba tanto alboroto...  
-veo que dañaste la sorpresa le dijo Rosalía a Jasper dándole en manotazo en la frente  
- es nuestra isla (dijo Esme)  
-tu isla ( dijo Carlisle)  
- y por que no la conocía.(yo)  
- solíamos venir mucho cuando eras pequeño vivíamos en brasil y no era tan lejos (Carlisle)  
- si no todos aguantan 20 horas de vuelo (Rosalie))  
-es muy bella ya veras, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Tiene cascadas ,un pequeño monte para escalar, puedes bucear y lo mejor que nadie te molesta.(Esme)  
-solo ustedes.(yo)  
- no. esa la gran sorpresa. Vas a tener una cabaña para ti solo, cada cabaña esta a 5 millas de distancia , tenemos teléfonos que están comunicados unos con otros, pero serás tu solo.(Carlisle)  
-Guau yo solo sin nadie que me moleste durante 3 semanas... por su puesto me invitaran a sus cabañas de vez en cuando?

Y todos nos reímos al unísono.  
Al bajar fui directo a ver mi cabaña, era amplia de color azul claro con un gran televisor a la izquierda y una pequeña cocina a la derecha, el techo era de madera alto y en punta. Al fondo hay un cuarto de un azul un poco mas celeste y una gran cama con colchas blancas , a la izquierda se abren dos puertas desde donde se ve el mar y tengo una hamaca de muchos colores junto a una pequeña mesa.  
vi en la pared un hueco con conexión para mi i pod, lo coloque y se escuchaba la música por toda la casa... guau esto es espectacular, mi familia no deja de sorprenderme.

Y así pasaron muy rápido los días entre paseos, caminatas, juegos de video y mucho mar. Practique surf y buceo. Debes en cuando iba con mis hermanos a jugar fútbol o béisbol pero muy pocas veces a ellos lo veía todos los días desde que tengo uso de razón. Carlisle y Esme también vinieron en un par de ocasiones a cenar con migo.

Pero lamentablemente en dos dejaba el paraíso para volver a la rutina.

amos camino al aeropuerto, Carlisle no ha dicho donde será el destino de las tan esperadas vacaciones. El fin de semana Alice y Rosalíe salieron a New York para comprar todo lo necesario , según ellas en este pueblo nunca encontraban nada bueno y llevamos como cien maletas de no se que cosas. Nos quedaremos fuera un mes mas o menos.

Llegando al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a una pista privada lo que quiere decir q no vamos el vuelo comercial, según veo nos vamos en un avión privado muy grande , el piloto y el co-piloto nos esperan a la entrada del avión con dos azafatas muy linda, pero a mi ni me miraron casi ni saludaros cuando vieron a Carlisle , y luego con Emmett vi q una se puso colorada después que el le dedico una sonrisa picarona y vi como la otra la codeaba para que saludara y disimuladamente le señalo a Jasper quien esta muy serio y hasta nervioso? de ultimo subí yo y letras vi como subían todas las maletas y a Alice casi le da un infarto cuando un a maleta se callo sin culpa par que uno de los maleteros no paraba de mirar a Rosalie subir las escaleras... jjajajajaj, fue muy gracioso el tipo se quedo boquiabierto mientras Alice le decía q tuviera mas cuidado gritando y moviendo las manos como loca.- Ponga cuenta, lo que llevo en esas maletas es muy delicado y no se consigue en este país... uggugugggg. Esme le dijo que se tranquilizara y le pidió decentemente al tipo que por favor tratara de tener mas cuidado. GRACIAS.

en el avión todo fue a las mil maravillas era aun mejor q ir en primera clase. pero pensé que nunca iba a llegar a nuestro destino. salimos a las 8 AM y llegamos 2 horas después al aeropuerto de Seattle luego de un rato de nuevo despego y 6 horas después estábamos en Miami ... yuuupii playas de Miami pero no salimos del aeropuerto denuedo partió el avión ... tal vez Europa : playas nudistas y se venían muchas cosas a la cabeza cuando desperté estábamos en el aeropuerto el dorado COLOMBIA solo habían pasado 4 horas ... q nunca vamos a parar o será que el paseo es el avión al rededor del mundo... pero Carlisle nos pidió no abandonar el avión , solo iban a cargar gasolina y de nuevo a volar 7 interminables horas me levante mi cabeza del asiento para preguntarle a Carlisle si faltaba mucho

- paciencia, si tu eras el mas interesado en salir de viaje.  
-es que tengo miedo q solo le vallas a dar la vuelta al polo sur y estemos de vuelta en Alaska...

Y sentí un almohadazo por parte de Emmett.  
pero una hora después vi que el avión aterrizaba junto a tres grandes camioneta negras con vidrios polarizados , montaron todo el equipaje en los maleteros de las camionetas y abordamos por pareja : Alice con Jasper , Rosalie con Emmett y Carlisle Esme y yo en otra...y atrás quedaba el aeropuerto Astor Piazzolla. baje la ventana para sentir la brisa proveniente del mar y nos dirigíamos a un puerto ' puerto marítimo mar del plata argentina" fantástico ahora vamos a terminar de darle la vuelta al mundo en bote?  
las tres camionetas pararon y lo lejos se veían los yates anclados , - OH en yate y como era de esperar el mas grande y ostentoso era de la familia Cullen. Todos abordemos a cada quien fue a su dormitorio, este yate era enorme mi dormitorio tenia mesita con computador portátil y hasta un mini baño el cual use lo mas pronto que pude me cambie a unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta y salí a cubierta, al parecer Jasper y Emmett tenían todo bajo control Emmett ayudaba a Jasper a marcar el curso hacia el este mientras Jasper Leia algo en un monitor lleno de puntos. el resto estaba en el comedor hablando yo fui a la parte de enfrente a una colchoneta para disfrutar plenamente del cielo estrellado , estaba muy ansioso para poder dormir y las estrella a alumbraban como nunca antes, tome mi Ipod un poco de música clásica algo alegre para no dormir Chopin o Motzar y parecía que las estrellas resplandecían con cada nota.

-ves a ya a lo lejos? Jasper dijo sacando la cabeza por la ventana y señalando con un dedo al frente.  
-esa mancha verde ?  
-si , es una isla. Ese nuestro destino.  
-POR FIN grite dando saltos.

todos subieron a ver de que se trataba tanto alboroto... -veo que dañaste la sorpresa le dijo Rosalía a Jasper dándole en manotazo en la frente  
- es nuestra isla (dijo Esme)  
-tu isla ( dijo Carlisle)  
- y por que no la conocía.(yo)  
- solíamos venir mucho cuando eras pequeño vivíamos en brasil y no era tan lejos (Carlisle)  
- si no todos aguantan 20 horas de vuelo (Rosalie))  
-es muy bella ya veras, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Tiene cascadas ,un pequeño monte para escalar, puedes bucear y lo mejor que nadie te molesta.(Esme)  
-solo ustedes.(yo)  
- no. esa la gran sorpresa. Vas a tener una cabaña para ti solo, cada cabaña esta a 5 millas de distancia , tenemos teléfonos que están comunicados unos con otros, pero serás tu solo.(Carlisle)  
-Guau yo solo sin nadie que me moleste durante 3 semanas... por su puesto me invitaran a sus cabañas de vez en cuando?

Y todos nos reímos al unísono.  
Al bajar fui directo a ver mi cabaña, era amplia de color azul claro con un gran televisor a la izquierda y una pequeña cocina a la izquierda el techo era de madera alto y en punta. Al fondo hay un cuarto de un azul un poco mas celeste y una gran cama con colchas blancas , a la izquierda se abren dos puertas desde donde se ve el mar y tengo una hamaca de muchos colores junto a una pequeña mesa.  
vi en la pared un hueco con conexión para mi i pod, lo coloque y se escuchaba la música por toda la casa... guau esto es espectacular, mi familia no deja de sorprenderme.

Y así pasaron muy rápido los días entre paseos, caminatas , juegos de video y mucho mar. practique surf y buceo. Debes en cuando iba con mis hermanos a jugar futbol o béisbol pero muy pocas beses a ellos lo veía todos los días desde que tengo uso de razón. Carlisle y Esme también vinieron en un par de ocasiones a cenar con migo.

Pero lamentablemente en dos día me llevaban del paraíso de vuelta a la rutina.


	5. En la escuela

Bella (pov)

La escuela empezó sin muchos contratiempos, aquí la gente se conoce entre si y la escuela es mucho mas pequeña q en Atlanta... a la escuela que asistía en Atlanta era mucho mas concurrida y los salones estaban sobre poblados, aquí son mas tranquilos y los maestros son muy amables. Mi mejor amigo se llama Felipe , desde que llegue se ha portado muy bien con migo, siempre me acompaña a la salida y hasta se ofrece a recogerme en las mañanas. Tenemos dos clases juntos y siempre estamos hablando , comparando notas y cuando nos dejan trabajos en grupo tratamos de quedar los dos es muy reconfortante por lo menos tener alguien que te apoya. el es guapo se puede decir y muy amable un poco mas alto, de ojos miel, tez morena clara usa gafas. es muy inteligente; Él es el capitán del equipo de ajedrez y líder del grupo de poesía y teatro, constante mente me invita a unirme al grupo de teatro... pero de solo pensarlo me sudan las manos y me tiemblan las piernas , ahora se imaginan en frente de toda la escuela...nooonnoo. gracias.

Los demás compañeros se comportan normal, uno que otro me saluda si me ve en los pasillo o cuando estoy en la calle, como le dije la escuela es pequeña y tengo la impresión que todos conocen a todos...

Estoy dedicada a continuar enviando las aplicaciones para becas en universidades, la Sra. Barren que es la secretaria de la escuela me ha conseguido mucha información. Todos los días dedico mi hora de almuerzo en la biblioteca haciendo ensayos y llenando papeles para enviarlos a las diferentes universidades, Felipe me dice que si me uno al teatro me seria mucho mas obtener la bacante, pero no se que susto, además mi interés esta mas unido a la historia del arte que a la practica.  
Hoy en la mañana tengo que llagar temprano a la escuela para reclamar unos libros en la biblioteca que deje encargados hace un par de semanas, y saliendo vi a Felipe, estaba saltando tratando de llamar mi atención y gritando mi nombre venia corriendo.  
-hola Bella que haces con esos libros tan grandes , ven y te ayudo con eso.  
-Gracias , la verdad si están muy pesados. Hola. me acerque a saludarlo de beso en la mejilla.  
-Y para que necesitas todo esto.  
-Ya sabes , mi obsesión con la beca.  
-Como sigues , aun mandando solicitudes. Y te han contestado alguna.  
-No , es que el plazo se cumple en diciembre, luego las estudian y pues ya después haber que pasa. quiero tener muchas opciones abiertas  
-Esa es mi chica, sabes los dejo en mi carro y te llevo al rato a la casa.  
-OK. gracias. Nos vemos en química.  
-como te cambiaron?  
-Si por fin. NO? ya era hora. Y apúrate que vas a llegar tarde a clase. Chao.

En clase se de deportes me hablaba mucho con Natalia. Una niña que hablaba de mas con toda la escuela , siempre me estaba comentando de personas que ni conozco y todas la semana tenia un amor platónico nuevo, desde artistas hasta compañeros de escuela.

(Con Natalia en clase de deportes)  
-Nola Natalia como estas?  
-bien, a que no adivinas quien mi invito a salir? adivina adivina adivina? te doy un pista , es el amor de mi vida .  
-Leonardo Di Caprio. Le dije con una sonrisa burlona y levantando los hombros.  
-No. Ya quisiera. Diego el mejor amigo de tu novio...  
-Ya te dije que Felipe no es mi novio, yo no tengo tiempo para esa cosas.  
-Como sea , me dijo que vamos al cine el viernes los cuatro. Ves es una cita doble! Ahí que emoción , ahora te imaginas nosotras mejores amigas y nuestro novios también...  
-Fantástico, solo que yo el viernes trabajo y el fin de semana tengo mucho que hacer en la casa, ya sabes que mi abuelo ha estado enfermo y pienso hacerle limpieza profunda a mi casa tal vez hasta pintar.  
-no seas aburrida , vamos.  
-no gracias. no me parece, en otra ocasión que tal.  
-como sea.  
y se fue un poco mal humorada. ya estaba empezando la clase y teníamos que darle la vuelta tres veces a la cancha de futbol, eso me ayudaba a pensar y con Natalia hablando toda la clase en mi oído mientras corro no me ayuda en nada. cerré los ojos y me tire en el césped a descansar sintiendo la brisa que me secaba el sudor de la cara. Cuando escuche la voz mas sexy gritando !JESICA! y abrí los ojos para ver como ella lo recibía con en fuerte beso, que envidia.

Era alto de cabellos castaño claro traía unos pantalones de jeans y una chaqueta verde y ella, ella es muy linda con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta desordenada, lo atraía fuertemente hacia ella tomándolo del cuello. Deje de mirar después de un rato y me dirigí a la salida pensando que eran tal para cual.

La segunda vez que lo vi, iba muy afanada con mucho libros en mis manos hacia el parqueadero al encuentro con Felipe y EL venia trotando con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja , no podía dejar de verlo como tonta y no me fije que ya no habían mas escalones que bajar por poco y caigo pero me logre establecer y luego "BANG" me estrelle tirando todo lo que traía en mis manos, me agache con la cara roja de la pena estaba terminando de recoger todo cuando vi unas manos que me ofrecían unos papeles arrugados mientras entras yo me levantaba.  
-Lo siento , estaba distraído.  
De la impresión solté todo de nuevo como tonta y el soltó una suave risa, sus ojos eran los mas hermosos y me ventilaba con sus pestañas. Movió sus labios pero yo no escuche nada y me libero del hechizo por unos momentos para luego ofrecerme mis libros todos apilados.  
-te sientes bien? mucho gusto mi nombre es Eduard. Lo siento de nuevo. Chao.  
-gracias. Hasta luego.  
Salí a toda velocidad después de que se fue, soy una ... Ag.. debe pensar que soy una tonta. "Gracias" es todo lo que podías decir ... deberdad Bella. Ni siquiera me presente. Devi darle un beso de agradecimiento. aggghhh. Como sea.

Para mi cumpleaños acepte salir con Felipe para celebrar y nos hicimos novios, se lo merece es muy especial y al igual que yo mantiene ocupado. Solo en la escuela claro esta, mi abuelo me mata si le digo. siempre me mira mal cuando el va por mi a la casa para traerme a la escuela. y me dijo.  
-Nada de muchachitos bobos en esta casa.  
Bueno el no es bobo al contrario es muy listo.

Y después de mucho molestar a la secretaria y al maestro de lengua , accedió hacer un espacio en su clase de Frances, así que ahora tengo deportes en las mañanas y Frances en el ultimo periodo. Llegue temprano a la clase para estar listar y tomar el mejor lugar. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que el maestro asignó para esta semana que no me fije cuando el salón se lleno y el maestro llamaba al orden en un perfecto Frances y en ese momento lo vi sentado en el puesto de enseguida.  
-Señor Cullen , me puede decir de que estábamos hablando la ultima clase? (en Frances)  
-Si señor, en la historia de la edad media.  
Con su perfecto y fluido acento. Podría ser mas perfecto? Al final de clase perdí el miedo y me gire un poco mientras el recogía sus libros con la escusa de que soy nueva en la clase y necesito ayuda , me presente.  
-Hola!. mi nombre es Bella Swan, soy nueva en la clase.  
-Hola, como vas y bienvenida. Edward y ya nos conocíamos, recuerdas el otro día en el parqueo.  
-OH si claro...pero no te di mi nombre.  
-Si si lo recuerdo. Dijo tocando la punta de su nariz y mostrando una sonrisa torcida. En ese momento sentí como mis mejilla se tornaban rojas.  
-Oye no quiero molestar, pero podrías prestarme tus apuntes para adelantarme un poco en la clase? prometo regresar las si quiere mañana mismo o la próxima clase si no le molesta.  
-Si claro no hay problema... aquí tienes . Pero promete me que me los regresas... no ya es broma jajaja.  
- ohh gracias, y no te preocupes yo te los cuido. jajaj . Ok nos vemos y muchas gracias de nuevo.  
En eso ya estábamos frente a la puerta del salón y todos los estudiante salían en estampida.  
-Primero las damas.  
Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha para que yo pasara.-gracias.  
-Te acompaño hasta tu carro?  
-Esta bien , pero no traigo carro, prefiero dejárselo a mi abuelo.  
-Y caminas asta tu casa? o en el bus de la escuela.  
Dijo mirando al parqueo como buscando los buses que ya salían.  
-No , umm en bicicleta , esta afuera. Señale el lugar donde dejan las bicis.  
-Oh, entonces permíteme te llevo a tu casa.  
-No no , como crees. Tu novia se puede molestar. ***que diga que no tiene o que no le importa que solo importo yo** ...solo agachó la cabeza tapándose la boca y se carcajeo suavemente y yo suspiraba en mi mente.  
-no creo que se enoje, y levanto una ceja. Por que no tengo.  
-Oh disculpa.  
-Esta es tu bici?  
-Si.  
La tomo y la jalo conduciéndome hacia su carro. Por dios es un ASTON MARTÍN? creo que lo dije gritando, y al momento disimule como no fuera algo del otro mundo.  
-Fue mi regalo adelantado de graduación, ya te imaginarás las buenas notas que esperan a cambio. Abrió su maletero y la bicicleta quedo con una llanta colgando. Me abrió la puerta y espero que yo me sentara para cerrarla.  
Dentro de su carro un rico aroma a cuero, mandarina y limón, tan fresco y masculino al mismo tiempo. Yo trataba de aspirar lo que mas podía llenando mis pulmones una y otra vez.

Esa fue la primera vez que me llevo a casa y quedaría tatuada en mi por siempre y para siempre...


	6. VICIONES

Alice (pov).  
Visiones:

Es muy extraño lo que me esta pasando últimamente con respecto a Eduard, es que simplemente no puedo visualizarlo solo lo siento, son destellos solo reflejos, pero de algo estoy segura lo siento bien y sobretodo muy feliz.

En los últimos meses todos decidimos que seria mejor dejarle disfrutar su juventud al máximo como un chico de su edad, sin descuidar sus deberes escolares ; Todo esto después de que vimos que se empezaba a interesar mucho en el sexo femenino , es tan increíble pensar que en solo un par de secadas nuestro bebe es todo un hombre, me da felicidad ver en el hombre que se ha convertido.

Por el momento solo anda amistado con cuanta chica se le cruza en frente, ya ha tenido citas con diferentes chicas pero no parece animado en entablar relaciones mas serias, igual no creo es muy joven aun , solo es un adolescente.  
-Que haces Alice? . Me dijo Rosalíe sentándose junto a mi en una piedra al costado del riachuelo que pasa cerca a la casa.  
-Solo pienso, en el futuro, en el pasado, en el presente.  
-Piensas o ves ?, dijo con gesto de duda mirando mi cara.  
-Pienso. Es Edward... Nunca te has puesto a pensar cuanto tiempo mas estará con nosotros? Que será de su vida?  
-Si. Todo el tiempo, ya sabes que para mi es mas que un hijo y me duele saber que lo vamos a perder.  
-No lo vamos a perder.  
-Tu has notado últimamente como se interesa mas en hacer amistad con chichas , No crees que eso lo va a llevar eventualmente a conocer el amor.  
Para entonces Carlisle venia junto con Esme y en menos de dos minutos todos estaban al rededor nuestro, Carlisle con Esme se pararon abrasados al otro lado del río escuchando la platica Emmett se sentó junto a Rosalíe y Jasper se acurruco a mi lado para que su cara quedara a mi altura.  
(Jasper)-Pasa algo Alice te noto inquieta?  
(Rosalie)-Estábamos hablando acerca del futuro y de Edward.  
(Carlisle)-Pasa algo?, Has visto algo nuevo Alice?  
(Alice)-NO. nada malo. es solo que lo siento feliz, no puedo verlo específicamente y se que estará con ALGUIEN que lo hace sentir así, no logro ver sus rostros, ni el tiempo. Es extraño pero solo lo siento.  
(Jasper)-Yo lo siento así todo el tiempo, pero por que dice que hay un '"alguien ".  
(Rosalíe)-A eso nos referimos. Edward esta mas interesado en las chicas ahora, en el se esta despertando el interés en el sexo opuesto y es de esperarse que eventualmente se enamore y quiera formar una familia.  
(Esme)-Es increíble que ya sea todo un hombre. Parece que fue ayer cuando lo trajiste en brazos pidiendo que te permitieramos tenerlo y cuidarlo.  
(Emmett)-Si y parece que ahora es todo un hombrecito buscando su primera victima.  
(Rosalie)-Emmett!. Estamos hablando en serio. Se han puesto a pensar que haremos cuando nos quiera presentar formalmente a una chica? y si en algún momento le vamos a contar nuestra historia?  
(Carlisle)-Yo lo he pensado y el sabe que hay algo raro y le he pedido paciencia para involucrarlo en nuestro secreto, pero todos sabemos el riesgo que eso implica mas aun si hay un "alguien" mas involucrado. Y no estoy dispuesto a arrebatarle su vida o su alma solo por mantenerlo con nosotros.  
(Alice)-Yo estoy segura que hay una chica implicada en su felicidad y estoy segura que es humana pero no se cuanto tiempo.  
(Jasper)-Y si no lo puedes ver, es por que no ha tomado esa decisión o por que no conoce la chica aun.  
(Emmett)-Pero entonces no hay de que preocuparnos , hay tiempo.  
(Rosalie)-si. pero es inminente, y tenemos que saber como reaccionar.  
(Esme)-Entiendo tu preocupación, de hecho nunca me imagine a Edward como uno de nosotros pero el que continúe a nuestro lado lo exponer a estar en la mira de los Volturi.

Todos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato cuando escuchamos a lo lejos el carro de Eduard acercarse y al parecer venia de muy buen humor por que traía la música a todo volumen y cantando a todo pulmón. Unos a otros nos miramos resplandecer a la poca luz de sol y rápidamente nos dirigimos al interior de la casa ocupando nuestros respectivos lugares y continuar con la farsa.


	7. De padre a hijo

Carlisle (pov)

De padre a hijo:

Es mi obligación hablar con Edward y como cabeza de clan, tengo que tratar de entender que ronda por su cabeza, dejarle algunos puntos claros para lo que nos espera y dar le unas cuantas decisiones a tomar ,por que dependemos de lo que Edward decida hacer con su vida para nosotros seguir en esto o abandonarlo por su bien. Es un buen chico y a pesar de que todos lo consentimos y le damos cuánto quiere y pide, no esta malcriado; Al contrario es muy centrado, dedicado y maduro.

En la cocina se escucha saluda a todos.-Hola familia, ya llegue. Abrazando a Esme y con un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hijo, como te fue hoy en la escuela? bienes hambriento? quieres que te prepare algo?

-Gracias mama. No te preocupes luego. Ya cenaron? ... Hola rose, hola Jasper! Hola Emmett!, hola Alice! . Saludo a todos desde la cocina gritando a lo cual todos le contestaron al unísono desde la sala.

-Si hijo, tu papa me invito a comer saliendo de trabajar, acabamos de llegar.

Era hora de llamarlo a mi despacho para hablar con el.

- Esme llego Edward?, grite desde las escaleras bajando el primer escalón. Escuche como Edward salía trotando a mi encuentro, desde mi posición le pedí - en cuanto te desocupes hijo por favor, puedes venir a mi despacho.

-Ya mismo si te parece bien. Me dirigí a la oficina con el siguiéndome. Tome asiento frente a la chimenea que estaba prendida desde hace rato, frente a mi se encontraba otra silla gemela a la mía con una mesa para café en medio. Desde pequeño solía sentarse hay por horas sumergido en los libros o expectante a que yo continuara con los relatos, e incluso cuando hacia travesuras y yo como padre debía reprenderlo, solo se sentaba con sus pies colgando por que aun no tocaba el piso, su cabeza baja y jugando con sus dedos. Es la misma imagen solo cambia el lugar el color de los muebles y que cada vez era mas grande por que el si envejecía yo no.

En ese momento Edward tomo asiento y me saco de mis ensoñaciones.-Dime papa? soy todo oídos. O, es que estoy en problemas?

-Hijo no estas metido en ningún lío, quita esa cara. Solo quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte presta mucha atención.

-Claro como te dije soy todo oído. En tu vida se viene un momento de cambio, de evolución y de tomar decisiones. Quiero que entiendas que de las decisiones qué tomes en este momento depende toda tu vira todo tu futuro. Primero que todo quiero que esto quede claro, siempre has intuido que hay algo en esta familia; un secreto el cual no te hemos revelado y yo se que te prometí que lo haría a su momento? pero es que como te explica... ****Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil dar esta platica, y es que como decirle que lo vamos a abandonar por que su vida corre peligro, no quiero herirlo y se que nadie en esta familia. Podía escuchar como todos estaban muy quietos abajo y no hacían el menor ruido para escuchar hasta mínimo cambio en las reacciones de Edward. *** Hijo este secreto involucra cosas inimaginables y va mas aya de las fantasías que tu cerebro pueda crear. El problema es que si te cuento o te hago participe, en este momento tu vida correr peligro es muy arriesgado.

Así que aquí esta, no quiero que te sigas haciendo especulaciones o que pienses que te ocultamos cosas por que no te creemos parte de la familia es solo por que tu seguridad esta en juego y te queremos mucho para arriesgarte. Le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dejándole ver lo sincero que estaba siendo en ese momento.

-Esta bien papa, voy a tratar de entender. Se levanto y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo.

Ahora! hay otro tema igual de importante Edward como vas en la escuela?

-Bien, todo va muy bien, sin novedades.

-Has pensado si quieres ir a la universidad a vivir solo o deseas seguir los pasos de tus hermanos y viajar todos los días?

-No lo se, me duele dejarlos pero seria muy interesante al menos por un tiempo vivir en los apartamentos de la universidad con extraños y asistir a una hermandades...

-Lo entiendo, fiestas, privacidad, y nuevas experiencias. Entiendo y no pienses en nosotros, sabes que siempre estaremos a un teléfono de distancia y si tienes melancolía y lo que quieres es venir a darles un abrazo a tus padres o a jugar con tus hermanos, pues compras un boleto de avión y hay estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Golpee su espalda cerca del hombro dándole ánimos.

-Solo déjame saber tu decisión para buscar un buen cupo en una muy buena universidad o en la que tu quieras y para que le des tiempo a Alice de comprarte todo lo necesario.

-Gracias papa. Lo pensare y te lo dejo saber. Me dijo riendo.

Nos fuimos juntos como siameses pegados de los hombros hasta la puerta del estudio; cuando todos en el primer piso escucharon nuestros movimientos se movieron rápidamente a retomar sus actividades cotidianas. En la puerta recordé que olvide un tema muy importante, bueno al menos para los humanos, los vampiros no solemos preocuparnos por esto...

Espero estés tomando todas las precauciones en cuanto a chicas y relaciones sexuales; lo mire frunciendo el ceño ***Yo se que no ha tenido encuentros románticos y hemos notado que es muy respetuoso, vamos soy doctor y vampiro además de padre, pero hace años que hablamos del tema por que es mi responsabilidad***.

-Si padre, Todo bajo control. Dijo tomando un tono rosado en sus mejillas y un poco apenado. -

Bien bien! eso espero, se que eres un hombre responsable e inteligente y yo se que tomaras buenas decisiones en la vida... si yo te críe y eduque, le dije dándole un palmada de apoyo en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Salio al pasillo y se dirigió a su cuarto, serró la puerta, puso música al parecer para relajarse y pensar por su elección de artista lo pude deducir. Me pregunto si estará pensando en mis palabras o cuantas otras cosas estarán rondando su cabeza. En cuanto Esme sintió que Edward esta acostado llego a mi lado y me dio un beso. La tome de la mano y fuimos a nuestro lugar privado, quería estar con el amor de mi existencia a solas por unas cuantas horas.


	8. MIS CONQUISTAS(18)

MIS CONQUISTAS.(18)

Edward (pov)

Después de hablar con Carlisle, entre a mi cuarto y puse música recostándome en el sofá que tengo contra la pared de vidrio al fondo de mi cuarto, es como si me recostara en césped, pues todos los árboles están a mi alrededor. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que hice el día de hoy y es que empezó normal nada nuevo clases trabajos compañeros y termine llevando a Isabela Swan hasta su casa. No la puede sacar de mi mente, es tan no se, tiene algo no se donde que me encanta, es come si mi cerebro se desconecta cuando empezó a hablarme solo actúe por inercia y las palabras salían despedidas de mi boca si siquiera pensarlas, nunca me había ofrecido a llevar a nadie así y luego todas las preguntas... No se que me paso...

No es como con Jessica que estaba loquito, es diferente lo de Jessica era mas una atracción física, pero quien no, es súper sexi a mi mente viene las imágenes y lo q me hace sentir sus besos combinados con las caricias, pegando su cuerpo al mío salvajemente me jala cada vez mas cerca y como me abraza con sus pierna juntando nuestros cuerpos sus piernas contra la pared y yo solo me quedaba hay disfrutando, pero no, menos mal me comporte. Como dice Carlisle "primero los modales" igual se paso rápido, luego descubrí que no teníamos ninguna otra conexión.

Solamente en una ocasión salí con ella y con sus amigas, las invite a comer helado y la pase muy aburrido; No hablaban nada interesante solo se burlaban de otros alumnos del colegio y refiriendo a ellos como "perdedores" y "zorras" nunca escuche a mi familia referirse así de nadie ni siquiera Rosalie que solía ser mas odiosa en la escuela hay fue cuando me empecé a alejar de ella. Igual nunca fuimos nada y bueno aun ahora me la encuentro en los pasillos y se me lanza encima, pero educadamente muevo mi cara para esquivar su besos.

En algún momento de la noche quede dormido y me despertó el celular, me aliste súper rápido y salí corriendo por toda la casa hacia la cocina donde se encontraban todos tomando el desayuno en piyama. - Hola todos, buenos días!

Tome una tostada y una botella de agua de la nevera, salí corriendo al garaje y escuche como Emmett se reía diciendo: -Habían visto a Edward antes salir con tanta prisa para la escuela? apuesto Jaspe, $10 que la responsable es una chica?

-Diez a que se quedo dormido ayer en la noche y olvido hacer sus deberes? A lo que Emmett contesto con un bufido y una sonora risa mientras escuche el ruido de sus manos chocar, me pregunto como van averiguarlo.

Salí en mi carro rumbo a la escuela fijándome en los transeúntes que iban en bicicleta, pero ninguno era ella, pensé tal vez me la topo en la calle y me ofrezco llevarla pero cuando llegue al colegio vi su bici en el mismo lugar de ayer. Así que me fui a la cafetería me la podría encontrar por casualidad. Todos estaban sentados por grupos y mire para todos lados sin lograr verla. Vi como alguien movía sus manos enérgicamente tratando de llamar mi atención pero un chico que estaba parado me impedía ve su cara, me moví a un lado para encontrarme con la cara de Nikkei, una chica con la que salí en una sita doble junto con Newton; es bajita, cabello lacio rojizo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, muy linda y las pecas de su cara le dan ese toque tierno.

flash back.  
Fuimos todos a comer y luego al cine, después del cine me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa y cuando llegamos baje rápidamente para abrir su puerta, pero ya estaba bajando del carro así que solo cerré la puerta después que bajo, la acompañe a la puerta y nos despedimos, cuando me estaba acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, ella con sus dos manos detuvo mi avance diciendo que dizque íbamos muy rápido, si fue ella quien me saludo de beso en la mejilla cuando nos encontramos en el cine y ahora dice que vamos muy rápido.

-Entiéndeme Edward, eres muy lindo y todo pero quiero que tomemos lo nuestro con calma y esperemos a ser novios antes de darnos nuestro primer beso. Dijo esto con una sonrisa picara y levantando una ceja.

-Si tienes toda la razón, y levante mi mano derecha para estrechar la de ella, di media vuelta subí a mi carro y salí rápido a mi casa. Al llegar le conté esto a Emmett y el solo se burlo de mí en la cara,

-Te querían engatusar hermanito, trato de enredarte para ser tu novia... jajá ajajá

-Y quien le dijo que yo quiero eso... ha.

-Si pero lo que haría otro en tu lugar, es decir vamos a ser novios? Muach.. Muach.. Muach..

Haciendo como que cerraba los ojos e intentaba besarme, los dos soltamos a reír

-De lo que me salve. Jajajajaja.

fin del flash back.

Nikkei se acerco a la mesa en la que me senté para disimular, no quería que nadie notara mi interés por la chica y menos que notaran que la estaba buscando,

-Que haces Edward, me estas buscando? O es alguien mas?; dijo volteando la cabeza a todos lados.

-No para nada, no creí que era tan temprano cuando salí de mi casa y decidí entrar por un agua. Levante la botella que traía desde la casa y me pregunte si aquí tendrían la misma.

-Oh ya entiendo. Miro el asiento frente al mío con duda, y rápidamente me pare antes de que pensara sentarse ha contarme cuantas veces a ganado el reinado de la escuela.

-Me voy, tengo deportes y ya casi suena el timbre. En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron en estampida de la cafetería, estaba tratando de pasar la puerta cuando mi maleta se atoró con la manija y no la podía soltar. Al otro lado de la cafetería quedaba la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca y vi salir a Bella con un libro en la mano y yo seguía atorado, estuve a punto de gritarle pero y que le iba a decir "oye me ayudas me atore o espérame un momento me desatoro y llegamos los dos tarde a clase."

Termine botando la maleta al suelo y salí corriendo al gimnasio, ya la clase había empezado y algunos corrían y otros jugaban a lanzar el balón de futbol americano de lado a lado, disimuladamente me senté en el pasto para que el maestro no notara mi tardanza y en ese momento bella paso corriendo con mucha gracia y digo gracia por que sus pies se movían hacia los lados y parecía que en cualquier momento va a caer, decidí también correr junto a ella y la alcance rápidamente.

-Hola!, me estas persiguiendo? Primero te a dueñas de mi clase de Frances y ahora deportes? Le dije en tono burlón pero ella por poco y se cae, emitió un jadeo y se toco el pecho mientras yo tomaba su codo por evitar la caída con tan poca suerte que me llevo con ella quedando yo encina... ****Guauuu que labios mas encantadores y sus ojos tenían un tinte achocolatado muy brillante**** me levante rápidamente y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla.

-Lo siento estaba un poco concentrada y perdí el balance.

-No. Fue mi culpa, no debí asustarte. Estas bien? Te duele algo?

-No. estoy bien gracias. Se miro rápidamente las piernas y le ofrecí mi apoyo para llevarla al césped, nos sentamos en el césped y estuvimos hablando toda la clase hasta que sonó la campana.

Me declaro totalmente perdido de amor por BELLA SWAN.


	9. Conociendo a Edward

Conociendo a Edward.

Bella(pov):

No lo puedo creer, estaré soñando o de verdad Edward Cullen me trajo hasta mi casa me quede de espaldas a la puerta recostada hasta que mi abuelo llego hasta la cocina y muy preocupado me pregunto si estaba bien y lo único que pude decir es que estaba pensando si no había olvidado algo en la escuela.

Al otro día llegue muy temprano a la escuela casi ni pude dormir la noche anterior por pensar en ese chico tan espectacular.

Quería sacar unos cuantos libros para leer por que ya salíamos de vacación de fin de año y no tenia mucho que hacer, me quede en la biblioteca hasta que sonó la campana.

Desde hoy empezaba deportes a primera hora, antes lo tenia en la ultima pero al profesor no le importo. Me cambie a mis pantalones cortos de deporte, una camiseta azul oscuro y me agarre el cabello; salí al estadio y me dio risa acordarme que ya no tendría a Natalia, contándome sus bobadas mientras corro, ahora si me puedo relajar y concentrar en cosas importantes, pensaran que soy antisocial pero es que hay cosas mas importantes en la vida que hablar mal de las demás personas ...

Como sea, estaba concentrada corriendo cuando sentí que alguien se estaba acercando a mi posición y al parecer venia rápido por lo general me pasan y siguen pero en esta ocasión me hablo con la mas hermosa melodía, dijo mi nombre y al girar hay estaba con su magnifica mirada y me deslumbro su sonrisa, no se en que momento perdí el control de mis pies y lo peor es que me trato de sostener tomando por el codo y terminamos los dos en el suelo con el encima mío.

Que pena y que dolor; pena por que lo hice caer con mi torpeza y dolor por el golpe de la pierna, me ardía y me dolía la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y ayudo a levantarme, le pedí disculpas por el aparatoso accidente.

-Estas bien? Te duele algo?. Mentí rápidamente y me condujo al césped donde estuvimos hablando de la escuela y como es que ahora según el lo estoy persiguiendo o "adueñándome de sus clases" como dice, me comento lo que le gustaría hacer después de la graduación y como estaba indeciso en la carrera que quiere seguir, quedo muy interesado en mi elección y prometió presentarme a su hermana por que según el tensamos en común la pasión por el arte.

Después que sonó la campana fuimos caminando hasta que me dejo en mi clase y el siguió a la suya, al almuerzo fui muy despacio hasta la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrarme con Edward incluso me pare en la puerta de la cafetería pero decidí irme para la biblioteca tenia unos trabajos que adelantar y hoy tengo que trabajar.

Durante el día entero me la pase pensando en el, casi no me podía concentrar en clase recordad su cuerpo encima mío era como un sueño hecho realidad; No quiero que se acabe el día, todavía tengo esperanzas de encontrarlo en los pasillos, incluso salí para el baño en la clase de la ultima hora. Al estar en el baño me regañe mentalmente por que no podía estar así, es el último año y no tengo tiempo para estos juegos de niña tonta esa fue la razón por que termine la relación con Felipe. Ya Bella deja esto y concéntrate en lo que es importante.

Salí decidida del baño y me encamine a terminar el día, igual tendré tres semanas de vacaciones y ya todo pasara tal vez todo vuelve a la normalidad no me quiero hacer ilusiones...

Salí rápido de clase, tome mi bici y me dirigía al trabajo cuando un carro me cerró el paso, era Felipe.  
-Hola Bella como vas?  
-Bien gracias. Y tu?... no tenias ensayo de teatro hoy? o es que ya no van a presentar la obra?  
-El ensayo! lo olvide, gracias... Nos vemos para la obra, vienes verdad?  
-Primera fila!. No me la podría perder, es una de mis favoritas.  
Salio y me acorde de el boleto para la obra, ni siquiera lo compre ahora que hago... tendré que llamarlo el sábado y pedirle que me consiga una entrada. Ni modo monte mi bici nuevamente y me dirigí a la salida por culpa de Felipe ya voy tarde en eso escuche que me llamaban de un carro negro inconfundible pare nuevamente para saludar pero el se bajo del carro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pude haber muerto en ese momento pero solo me puse roja.  
-Te llevo.

No me lo dijo en forma de pregunta para el era un hecho  
-Gracias, -mordí mi labio y es que como le digo que no. Edward lo que pasa es que hoy no voy para mi casa, voy al trabajo y de hecho ya estoy tarde.  
-Tú me dices donde y yo te llevo.  
-Ok, gracias. -Tomo mi bici igual que ayer para meterla en el maletero mientras yo ocupe mi lugar.  
-Creí que te ibas a adueñar de todas mis clases...  
-No, gracias. Esas materias ya las vi. Torció sus labios contestando a mi sonrisa -le indique el camino.  
-Te vas sola en la noche en bici?

Me dijo con cara de preocupación y en un tono de reproche  
-Si... -no le comente que debes en cuando el Sr. Uley me hacia el favor. El solo asintió.  
-Y... participas en la obra de la escuela? Como se que te gusta el arte.  
-NOOO... tengo pánico escénico, pero mi mejor amigo estará hay.  
-Entonces bienes? podemos venir juntos, yo paso a tu casa y vamos a comer o algo? no se si quieres.  
-Si por que no?.. Gracias. Aquí es.  
-No pareces una chica que trabaja en un taller mecánico.

Dijo mirando sobre mi hombro con duda en los ojos,  
-No trabajo en el taller es en la tiendita de herramientas.  
-Ahh, ok... Te cuidas y nos vemos mañana. Dijo cuando ya estaba bajando del carro.  
-Si te espero, Chao...

Estaba tan emocionada. Me levante súper temprano y le comente al abuelo que tenia una obra teatral en la escuela y una cuantas cosa por hacer, pero prometí llegar a casa antes de las 9:00, Edward llego muy puntual; yo salí corriendo antes que se le ocurra acercarse a la casa por que mi abuelo me mata

Abrió mi puerta y se veía tan bello, traía un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca con un águila en la espalda de color beige casi ni se notaba y sus cabellos desordenados brillando a la luz del sol, me invito a comer luego fuimos al teatro, la pase tan rico hablamos de todo un poco incluso discutimos por quien era mejor concertista de música clásica para esto ya estábamos disfrutamos del teatro, debes en cuando me quedaba mirándolo pero trataba de concentrarme en la obra no quiero que piense que soy rara.

Cuando se termino la función me acerque a felicitar a Felipe y quede con Edward en el parqueo volver a casa. Íbamos juntos caminando yo con desgano no quería que el día se acabe, lo paso tan bien con El, es tan caballeroso siempre dándome el paso me ofrecía su mano para no tropezar con los escalones estaba tan ida en mis ideas que no lo sentí detrás cuando estire la mano para abrir la puerta el la estiro al mismo tiempo apoyando su otra mano en mi cintura... no se que paso pero me gire y el se quedo así no mas quieto, miraba mis labios con intensidad queríamos lo mismo poco a poco nos acercamos hasta fundirnos en un beso, me separe para disculparme pero el apretó en agarre en mi cintura y mi fuerza de voluntad? Al piso. Me colgué de sus hombros y el respondió empujándome contra el carro fue un beso desenfrenado mi piel la sentía arder nos separamos para poder respirar y el tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y me beso nuevamente se acerco a mi oído y me dijo muy sensualmente.  
-Tu abuelo se va a enojar si no llegas en 15 minutos. Me erizo la piel y mando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ajahh, -me aclare la garganta para poder hablar-, si es mejor nos vamos.  
Nuevamente nos besamos pero fue mas corto, abrió mi puerta y fue a dar la vuelta.  
-Te puedo ver mañana?  
-No, tengo que trabajar... lo lamento.  
-Y si te llevo a tu trabajo y en la tarde pasó por ti. Así tu abuelo no podría regañarte y nosotros charlamos un rato.  
Me puse roja como un tomate, tener que pedirle permiso a mi abuelo para ver al hombre mas hermoso del planeta.

-Esta bien, pero no tienes que hacerlo en serio. Tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.  
-Yo quiero estar con tigo, la paso muy bien y no hablo solamente de los besos.  
-Entonces te espero mañana a las 10. Ya estábamos en la casa, me acerque para darle un ultimo beso y salí disparada a la casa.

-Hola abuelo como estas?  
-Bien, dime como estuvo la obra.  
-Bien gracias, ya me voy a acostar mañana trabajo. Quieres que te prepare algo?  
-No vete, yo también ya me voy a mi cuarto que descanses hijita.

Me acosté con su sabor en mis labios y su calor en mi pecho.


	10. MI NOVIA!

MI NOVIA!

Edward (pov):

Estaba en el piano tratando de terminar un melodía que empecé en la isla, ya Rosalie dio un vistazo e hizo algunas observaciones pero cada que empezaba a tocar la melodía aparecía la imagen de Bella a mi cabeza y maldije el por que tenia que trabajar hoy, quería estar de nuevo con ella hablando y riendo de bobadas, ya no puedo esperar que pasen las vacaciones... malditas vacaciones!

Alice estaba por toda la casa decorando para las fiestas navideñas; Hace unos cuantos días llego llena de bolsas con regalos que según eran de parte de papa y mama para todos y en secreto nos dijo que ya tenia el regalo perfecto para ellos de parte nuestra y que les iba a encantar. No se como hace Alice para saber lo cada uno de nosotros queremos con tanta exactitud.  
-Toca para mi Edward. Dijo tomando asiento junto a mi.  
Y comencé con su melodía una que ella me enseño desde pequeño, esta es de su autoria muy linda, suave pero muy alegre y empezó a cantar con su melodiaza voz solo un susurro  
-Sabes esta canción me recuerda cuando eras pequeño te ves tan tierno en las fotos que tiene mama tan calmado. Y en ese momento me abrazo haciendo que pierda el compás de la melodía sonó como TAN TAANN! Podría jurar que estaba llorando pero sus ojos estaban secos.  
-Y eso que fue hermanita, dañaste uno de mis CDs favoritos y no quieres que me enfade?  
-NO... Es solo que te quiero mucho y por algún motivo siento que me estas cambiando, me siento desplazada, todo por estar con esa muchachita de aquí para aya.  
Lo dijo haciendo un puchero y luego saco su pequeña lengua, me abrazo de nuevo  
-Ya hermanita no te pongas celosa, tu sabes que eres la única que amo esas chicas solo son para pasar el rato. Le dije con una sonrisa  
desordenando su cabello.  
-Hay Edward, mira esa cara que traes estas peor que Emmett y además ya ni paras en la casa sales temprano sales de nuevo en la noche...  
-No es nada malo Alice... es solo que Bella no tiene carro y me ofrezco a llevarla y recogerla del trabajo. Sabes ella quiere ir a Europa para continuar con sus estudios, esta muy enfocada en sacar un beca para estudiar Historia del Arte. Prometí presentarlas.  
-Nada me haría más feliz. Pero compórtate niño y trata de controlar tus hormonas no quieres parar tus estudios y los de ella por un bebe no planeado.  
-ALICE!- la regañe - ella no es de esas.  
-Como sea compórtate. Y se acerco a mi oído y muy suavemente me dijo- o cuídate.  
Se levanto de la silla riendo con su mano tapándose la boca.

Me levante yo también y decidí márcale a Bella para ver que estaba haciendo*** y si su abuelo contesta?*** haber que pasa. Sonó dos veces.  
-Alo! . Era ella.  
-Bella?  
-Sii, Edward?  
-Si, llamaba para saber como estas?  
-Bien, de hecho voy de salida. Mi abuelo no esta y quiero aprovechar para hacer el mercado.  
-ohhh... y... te podría acompañar? no se si quieres... no estoy haciendo nada y ... pues ya que no esta tu abuelo.  
-OK.  
-Ya mismo salgo para aya.

Colgué antes que terminara de hablar estaba tan feliz que podría saltar. Salí corriendo a mi cuarto para tomar mis cosas.  
-Edward por que no la invitas a comer? me dijo Alice desde el árbol de navidad.  
-Pero... a papa no le gustan los extraños en la casa.  
-Ella es diferente, no te preocupes yo me encargo. Aquí a las 6 no llegues tarde.

Tome mi auto sin prometer nada a Alice, ni siquiera se si Bella puede venir. Al parar frente a su casa salio a toda velocidad y monto mi carro.  
-Y donde quiere que la lleve my lady?  
-Hola ! Al supermercado, en serio no te vas a aburrir mira que la lista es extensa...  
levanto su lista de mercado y yo planee hacerle una trampa. Levante las dos cejas y le dije torciendo mis labios- no se , pensándolo bien... te voy a cobrar por el favor- Abrió sus ojos como platos.  
-Si claro, dime es muy justo.  
-No se, lo que pasa es que hay una reunión en mi casa por las fiestas, muy aburrida y no me gustaría sufrir solo y pues seria tu precio a pagar, la mire con ojos de suplica, Bella solo se quedo callada mordiendo su labio inferior. -Si no puedes no te preocupes, después me pagas el favor.  
-No es eso es solo...  
-Ya se que no te dejan salir, no hay problema. Me miro fijamente y en eso ya estaba parqueando el carro y me voltee a mirarla.  
-Estaba pensando que es un muy buen momento por que mi abuelo llega mañana en la tarde y hoy si puedo salir.  
Estaba tan feliz que la abrasé y la besé.  
-Y cuando pensabas decirme que estabas sola, te habría secuestrado desde la mañana.  
-Esta mañana estaba ocupada. Quieres ir con migo a comprar el mercado o me esperas aquí?  
-Te acompaño.

La tome de la mano e ingresamos al gran supermercado, nunca en mi vida había hecho las compras de eso se encarga Alice o mama y era fascinante ver como Bella escogía cada producto ya sabia lo que quería y solo lo tomaba, me sorprendió ver que escogía el mismo cereal que yo como. Yo empuje el carrito por toda la tienda mientras ella lo llenaba de cosas, le ayude a escoger algunas frutas y al final empuje el carrito hasta mi carro.  
Cuando llegamos a su casa me invito a pasar y yo lleve la mayoría de las bolsas abrió la puerta y me señalo para dejarlas en el piso de la cocina.  
-Es muy acogedora tu casa. Y en verdad lo pensé; es pequeña, con mueble viejos y un poco desgastados pero tan pacifica tenia calor de hogar daban ganas de sentarme en el sillón a ver la tele.  
-Gracias.  
Acomodo el mercado en las repisas, hicimos sándwich para la merienda y yo serví un poco de jugo en vasos para los dos; tenia una mesa desgastada con dos asientos de diferente color frente a la ventana que da a la parte delantera de la casa.  
Comimos hablamos reímos cuando ella se levanto a lavar los platos yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a secar.

Estaba hay parado contra en mesón de la cocina mirándola acomodar los vasos cuando termino me acerque y la tome por la cintura apretándola a mi cuerpo levanto sus dos manos y me tomo del cabello apretándome para estar mas cerca a ella, esto me enloqueció y tome sus caderas y la subí al mesón para estar mas cómodos, ella abrió sus piernas abrazándome con ellas, bajo sus manos a mi cuello y yo le conteste introduciendo mi lengua para probar sus labios una y otra vez. mis manos pedían mas querían estar en todas parte y les permití explorar por su cintura bajo su blusa, al contacto de mis manos con su piel abrió su boca par dejar escapar un jadeo arqueando su espalda... yo aun tenia hambre de ella y continúe por su cuello hasta la clavícula tomo mi cara a dos manos y me condujo de vuelta a su boca para atacar con su lengua era un beso tan sexi y desenfrenado tan excitante la cargué y conduje hasta el sofá donde me deje caer sentado con ella encima era una sensación placentera metió sus manos en mi suéter y lo saco por arriba yo hice lo mismo con su blusa desapuntando todos los botones hasta el ombligo, ella me miraba mordiendo su labio inferior invitándome a seguir cuando levante la mirada me perdí en el chocolate espeso de sus ojos y la apreté a mi pecho el contacto era calido suave, siguió besando my cuello mientras yo recorría con mi boca sus hombros probando palmo a palmo su piel.

TIC TICKKKTICK

saltamos del susto y ella solo tomo su blusa -Tranquila es Alice. Q oportuna pensé.


	11. Mansión Cullen

Mansión Cullen.

Bella(pov)

Estamos en el carro camino a su casa y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió hoy, sus besos sus caricias, como me cargo al sofá y la sensación de hormigueo en mi estomago , como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas habitando en mi vientre y trataran de encontrar una salida desesperadamente lo cual me obligaba a besarlo con mas desespero y el revuelo que hacían era peor... es una sensación fascinante de solo recordar siento que me falta el aire...  
-Estas bien ? As estado muy callada todo el camino.  
-Todo bíen... es solo que tu hermana es tan oportuna y lo digo en serio.  
-Si lo se, lo siento no debí...  
.NO, fue mi culpa... sabes que olvídalo. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Cuéntame de tu familia, crees que les agrade?  
-Tu? por favor claro que les vas a agradar.  
-No crees que estamos perdidos? - Mire por la ventana con cara de preocupación, no se veían mas que árboles al rededor.  
-No crees que conozco el camino a casa?  
-Es que llevamos como 10 minutos entre árboles y tu hermana dijo que no lleguemos tarde...

WHHOOOOUUU!

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando divisamos la casa que tenia todas las luces prendidas y algunas decoraciones navideñas a la entrada, se veía tan festiva, colorida y la nieve que caía amontonándose en piso le daba un aire de ensueño, como las casas que solo ves en las películas: grande, lujosa con ventanas de abarcan completamente la pared. En la entrada tenia unos escalones en piedra con pasamanos de piedra y una guirnalda verde al rededor, la puerta principal es grande de color rojo con un vitral ovalado en el centro y de ella colgaba una corona grande hecha con piñas de pino de un color dorado y un moño del mismo color de la puerta este mismo adorno de la puerta se repetía varias veces en las ventanas del segundo piso.

Cuando Edward parqueo el carro frente a la casa, desde afuera se podía ver toda la familia reunida en la gran sala.  
-Vamos?  
Me llamo Edward para sacarme de mis ensoñaciones. -WHOU! Eso no es una casa- solo sonrío ante mi comentario y me ofreció su mano.  
-Vamos te presento la familia Cullen y cuando quieras me dices y nos vamos.  
Yo solo asentí.

Entramos y me dirigió a la sala donde todos hablaban al rededor del gran árbol navideño que estaba decorado con flores rojas, blancas y una estrella dorada en la punta.

-Ella es Alice y Jasper- Dijo Edward dirigiéndome hacia un mujer de estatura baja de cabello corto negro con las puntas en morado, traía un vestido morado oscuro en satín muy elegante, me hizo sentir desarreglada y Jasper como me dijo Edward era alto y delgado serio con su cabello rubio muy corto también muy bien vestido.  
-Hola! que gusto conocerte. Me dijo Alice con un fuerte abrazo y en verdad se le veía feliz.  
-El gusto es mío- fue todo lo que pude contestar, Jasper solo movió la cabeza hacia abajo con la mono en el estomago en señal de saludo a la cual solo conteste con una pequeña sonrisa ****tendré que hacer una venia ósea por como me saludo?**** Edward tomo mi mano y me dirigió con otro rubio de ojos color miel un poco mas fornido que estaba junto a la chimenea con una mujer muy bella de facciones amables y cabello ondulado.  
-Papa, Mama quiero que conozcan a Isabela Swan. Bella ellos son Carlisle y Esme.  
-Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Cullen; Su casa es muy hermosa.  
-Por favor llámanos por nuestros nombres. Es un placer que nos acompañes querida. Me dijo Esme mientras apretaba mi mano.  
Edward llamo mi atención apretando mi mano y me dirigió con dos miembros mas de la familia.  
-Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett.  
-Mucho gusto.  
Rosalie era la belleza personificada y el párese un guerrero griego con músculos por todos lados y muy alto, me saludo con una sonrisa picara moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo, Rosalíe solo dijo mucho gusto y se giro para hablar con Emmett, Edward me jaló y me dijo al oído no eres tu ella es así.

Alice hizo sonar una campana para llamar nuestra atención.  
-La cena esta lista, por favor pasen al comedor.

Edward me tomo de la cintura empujándome hacia un la entrada principal pero pasando el pasillo que conduce a la puerta, detrás nuestro venia Emmmett quien se acerco a Edward y le dijo  
-Pensamos que no llegaban hermanito, se puede saber que te tenia tan entretenido?  
Por suerte todos estaban detrás nuestro por que mis mejillas se encendieron a mas no poder, sentí de repente que hacia mucho calor en este cuarto; escuche cuando Edward le contestaba con un codazo en la barriga.  
-Eso no es tu problema- a lo cual Emmett contesto con una risotada.

El comedor era igual de elegante y majestuoso al resto de la casa con música de fondo muy sutil, la ventana que tenia cortinas doradas en un materia que lucia muy brillante e imagine muy suave dejaba ver un paisaje lleno de árboles con nieve y a lo lejos se veían las luces navideñas que conducían a un riachuelo según me indico Edward cuando me para frente a ella tratando de entender que era eso que alumbraba a lo lejos.

Me indico mi lugar en la mesa jalando la silla para que yo me sentara y luego la empujo, cuando estaba sentada me fije que nuestros nombres estaban en una tarjeta que se paraba enfrente de cada persona sostenida por una piña como la de las coronas pero mas pequeñita; la mesa era ovalada de un rojo oscuro muy brillante y los asientos tenían formas muy bellas en el respaldo con faldas que llegaban hasta el piso. La mesa tenia toda cantidad de platos uno encima del otro en color crema con bordes dorados, a cada lado de estos se extendían cucharas y tenedores y al lado de la tarjeta con mi nombre una copa vacía y una copa con agua.

Edward tomo asiento a mi lado izquierdo y en el extremo de la mesa el papa con Esme a su derecha, a mi derecha se sentó Alice y en frente Emmett seguido por Rosalíe y Jasper junto a Carlisle.

Alice se levanto y jaló un carrito con una sopera en porcelana con los mismos detalles de la vajilla y empezó a servir una especie de crema color naranja mientras que Carlisle destapaba una botella de vino para luego servirla en las copas, cuando se acerco a mi copa le dije un poco apenada:

-Es que yo no consumo licor.  
-Tranquila no te ofreceríamos licor hasta que cumplas 21, es jugo espumoso.  
Quite la mano de mi copa y me sonroje agachando la cabeza.  
Carlisle volvió a su sitio en la mesa y se levanto llamando a un brindis  
-Por un año mas y por que Bella nos complace con su presencia el día de hoy.  
Todos chocaron las copas y las llevaron a los labios, comenzamos a comer y era la sopa mas rica que pruebo en mi vida, podría lamer el plato. Edward se levanto para recoger los platos y Rosalíe ayudo a jalar nuevamente el carrito con platos que estaban con una tapa metálica que Alice coloco en frente de cada persona Edward volvió para retirar las tapas metálicas y las deposito en el carrito; en el plato venia un Pedazo de salmón cubierto con nueces y una crema blanca, espárragos y arroz; Todos hablaban y de ves en cuando me hacían preguntas las cuales contestaba con las mejillas rojas.

Este plato al igual que anterior estaba exquisito y en voz muy baja le pregunte a Edward

-tienen cocinera?

-No a mis padres no les gusta la servidumbre, nos incitan a todos a ayudar con la limpieza y en orden pero la comida la prepara casi todo el tiempo Alice o mi mama, me gire a mirar a la aludida quien sonreía de oreja a oreja y le dije

-Eres una estupenda cocinera  
-Gracias... y ahora el postre.

En esta ocasión Emmett retiro los platos y Edward llego con una bandeja llena de copas con bolitas de helado verde claro, dos hojas de hierbabuena encima y una cereza.

Cuando terminamos de comer Esme nos invito a la sala para que Edward tocara el piano, lo mire con cara de 'por que no sabia que tocas piano?'  
Me dio un casto beso y empezó a tocar de la forma mas hermosa... yo sentía que estaba flotando. Cuando termino Rosalíe ocupo su lugar y Edward me invito a mostrarme el resto de la casa, pero Carlisle se nos acercó  
-Yo creo Edward que es mejor llevar a Bella a su casa.  
Mire mi reloj y ya eran casi las doce.-Si muchas gracias, quizás en otra ocasión me puedes enseñar la casa.  
-Yo te acompaño se ofreció Carlisle y Edward acepto.

Por primera vez en la vida me sentí querida y a pesar de todos los lujos que Edward tenia aparte de que es muy guapo, por alguna extraña razón me prefiere a mi en su vida. En verdad soy muy afortunada.


	12. BELLA MI AMOR

BELLA MI AMOR.

Edward (pov)

Después de dejar a bella en su casa papa me dio una platica acerca del sexo y las responsabilidad, no se si estaba paranoico pero es como si supiera lo que sucedió esa tarde en casa de Bella o tal vez solo fue por que la presente formalmente en mi casa como mi novia; pero es que sentía como si llevara un anuncio de culpable en la cara, hasta Emmett hizo bromas y en frente de ELLA.

Dormí como bebe toda la noche es que estaba exhausto, la cena estuvo bien claro que yo la mayor parte del tiempo estaba mirando a Bella sonrojarse con las preguntas que le hacían y yo preocupado por que mi familia no me hiciera quedar mal con ella, también tenia un trabajo que hacer y no quería olvidarlo o peor hacer un desastre encima de suyo; Al día siguiente hablamos por teléfono y me entere que no nos podríamos ver hasta pasadas las fiestas.

Esa noche no podía dormir así que baje por un vaso de agua y me encontré con Jasper y Emmett en la sala jugando cartas, me invitaron a jugar y decidí preguntarles.  
-Les quiero comentar algo para que me ayuden, los dos me miraron atentos.  
-Quiero hacer un graffiti para bella. Que opinan esta mal?  
-Y donde lo piezas hacer. Dijo Jasper después de mirarse con Emmett a la cara.  
-En la casa del lado de bella hay una pared que da a su ventana.  
-Emmett que opinas? Dijo Jasper el solo se quedo mirándome entre serrando los ojos  
-Pienso que esta muy mal, nosotros te ayudamos pero vamos de una vez antes que todos despierten.

Solo nos tomo una hora ir y volver mis hermanos cuidaban mientra yo hacia el dibujo solo un corazón grande con una inscripción " YO AMO A BELLA SWAN" unos días después papa se entero y nos castigo sin video juegos por un mes, así que decidimos hacer el dibujo en una sabana y pegarlo en la misma pared según mi papa el castigo fue por dañar la pared; con la sabana solo estábamos dañando la sabana.

Esos días estuvieron muy aburridos sin poder verla aunque mi papa nos quito el castigo por buena conducta y tuvimos un maratón de juegos de video y de películas. Alise me regalo para navidad un nuevo juego de video con instrumentos musicales como una banda de rock fue genial.

Bella me llamaba por teléfono cuando podía y me dijo que tenia que ir a trabajar el viernes antes del regreso a clases así que la lleve en la mañana y al volver por ella en la tarde me encontré que estaba sola porque Sra. Uley se había accidentado y su esposo la acompaño al hospital, cerro con llave y salio rápido a mi encuentro, me saludo con un beso.

-Hola preciosa me hiciste mucha falta.  
-Y tú a mí.

Nuevamente se acerco y me empezó a besar yo pase mis manos por su cabello a la nuca y la empuje para tenerla mas cerca en eso ella se arrodillo en el asiento y se acomodo encima mío con sus piernas a mis costados, eso me enloqueció y ella lo sintió, se movió solo un poco jadeando en mi boca y mis manos se encontraron con que traía falda por el contacto cuando las baje, lentamente las deje deslizar un poco mas hacia sus muslos muy despacio disfrutando cada sensación y ella continuo moviéndose encima mío ya no aguantaba mas si seguía así la iba a hacer mía en ese mismo lugar, me acerque a besar su lóbulo y solo grito de placer casi sin aliento le dije al oído bella por favor tenemos que irnos tu abuelo se va a preocupar.

-Ahh? Dijo con cara de duda y luego se sonrojo -Si tienes razón discúlpame, vamos.

Hizo un poco de presión para levantarse a su silla y por poco y pierdo la cabeza nuevamente.

La deje en casa preocupado de si mis hermanos o peor mis papas notarían mi estado, me fui todo el camino cantando los himnos de Estados Unidos y Canadá, por suerte eso ayudo. Al llegar a casa nadie lo noto y me dio un baño de agua fría.

El sábado salí con Alice a Seattle por unos libros para la escuela y Alice quería visitar unas tiendas, aproveche para pedirle que me ayudara a escoger un regalo para Bella ya que no celebramos la navidad juntos Alice me sugirió una joya. Compre un collar con un pendiente en forma de corazón que le daría en una cajita de terciopelo el domingo cuando la llevara al trabajo.

El domingo en la mañana la deje en el trabajo y cuando ya iba saliendo de Forks recordé su regalo que traía en la guantera, tendría que dale el obsequio el lunes, en ese instante sonó mi teléfono y vi que era del trabajo de Bella.

-Alo!  
-Edward puedes regresar por mi por favor?  
-Paso algo? ya voy de regreso.  
-No , es solo que la Sra. Uley aun no se encuentra del todo bien y no abrirán hoy la tienda.  
-Ya estoy afuera.  
Termino la llamada y salio corriendo por la lluvia que en ese momento empezó a caer.  
-Y que quieres hacer? Me pregunto cuando entro al carro.  
-No vas a ir a tu casa?  
-Noo... Me dijo abriendo los ojos y mordiendo su labio.  
-Entonces se me acaba de ocurrír un lugar perfecto para pasar la tarde, parece que va a dejar de llover en un rato mas y será perfecto *** perfecto para el regalo que tengo ***

Pase por unas hamburguesas ya que en este pueblo no hay nada mas romántico para un picnic de ultima hora, fuimos a un lugar que conocí hace unos meses con mis hermanos, es un acantilado que da al mar y esta escondido entre los árboles; incluso hay un espacio para esconder el carro hay nadie nos encontrara.

-Y me dirás a donde me llevas?  
-No, es sorpresa. Relájate y no me mires así que me pones nervioso.

Maneje por todo el pueblo hasta la carretera que conduce a la reserva y encontré el lugar con mucha facilidad.

-Espérame aquí por favor no te muevas.  
-Es una orden?  
-SI. Salí corriendo con todas las cosas que compre y un manta que encontré en el maletero, de camino busque unas cuantas flores e improvise un florero con un vaso viejo acomode todo y fui por Bella, abrí su puerta ofreciendo mi mano derecha para que baje.

-Lista, vamos?  
Tape sus ojos y la conduje hasta la sorpresa cuando estaba enfrente al improvisado tendido y con una vista plena del mar al fondo, le destape lentamente los ojos conservando mis manos en su cintura... taran!  
-Que lindo... gracias! se volteo a besarme con tanto sentimiento, su besos son tan dulces esa mujer me derrite.  
-Vamos a comer y a disfrutar del panorama.  
-Ok!  
Nos la pasamos toda la tarde hablando, reímos, jugamos hasta me hizo cantar... se nos paso el día entero molestando y disfrutando el uno del otro; olvidándonos por completo del mundo. En ese momento era el ser mas feliz del mundo  
podría morir ahora y mi vida habría tenido significado por que la conocí a ella.

Estábamos acostados y ella soportaba su cabeza en mi estomago mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro, cerré los ojos por lo que yo creí fue un segundo y cuando los abrí de nuevo ella no estaba hay. Me levante para buscarla muy asustado pero estaba a 10 pasos míos en la oriya del acantilado mirando hacia abajo, me acerque con mucho cuidado la habrase y le dije

-Cuidado no quiero que te caigas  
-Sabias que estamos sobre el mar, te has dado cuenta como chocan las olas contra la roca una y otra vez como si no estuvieran lo suficiente mente cerca el uno del otro.  
-Umjum. asentí dándole un beso en el cuello.

De repente empezamos a sentir gotas de agua, recogimos todo pero ya era muy tarde estábamos súper mojados al igual que la manta; corrimos hasta el carro y nos quitamos nuestros abrigos para escurrirlos un poco y a lo lejos se escucho un estruendo de un rayo que nos hizo saltar.

-Vamos métete al carro, por que nos vamos a resfriar.  
Abrí la puerta de atrás y nos acomodamos, pero Bella estaba triste lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Que pasa, tienes algo preciosa.  
-No, estoy bien; no es nada... bueno si un poco nuestro día perfecto ya se acabo.  
-Que dices aun es muy temprano nos queda la mitad del día para disfrutar o es que ya te quieres ir? Movió su cabeza diciendo que no.

-Por cierto, olvide que tengo un regalo de navidad para ti. Lo compre ayer con Alice.  
-Edward, Yo no tengo nada para regalarte. Me regaño...  
-No te doy regalos par que me des algo a cambio, me haces sentir mal con lo que me dices. Le regale mi mejor sonrisa y me lévate para sacar la cajita, nuevamente me senté y la deposite en su mano, la destapó y se quedo mirándola hasta que ya no aguante mas

-Te gusta? o no?... es que no dices nada.  
-Edward es precioso , no podría.

Con eso el corazón se me infló, lo tome de sus manos y le pedí que se girara para colocárselo, se lo abroche y no aguante la necesidad de acariciarla. Deslice las manos por sus hombros y le bese el cuello abrazando su cintura.

Afuera la tormenta estaba a muy fuerte la lluvia se escuchaba como piedras golpeando el carro una y otra vez el cielo se iluminaba con cada relámpago. Seguí con mis besos hasta recorrer desde su oreja a su mandíbula para terminar posando mis labio en sus carnosos y dulces labios. Se giro lentamente hasta que quedo arrodillada frente a mi la seguí acariciando y besando explorando su ombligo su piel tersa que al pasar de mis manos se erizaba, recorrí su cintura por los costados hasta que se encontraron en su espalda, la jale para reducir el espacio mientras ella acariciaba mi abdomen sacando mi camiseta por la cabeza; tomamos nuestros rostros desesperadamente mientras introducíamos una y otra ves nuestras lenguas sin poder saciar completamente la sed el uno del otro, la empuje recostándola en el asiento del carro y la mire semidesnuda, recostada en mi carro con su cabello mojado sus ojos calidos y mis deseos de hacerla mía sin tener en cuenta su opinión****la amo demasiado, como para cometer una estupidez por mis hormonas***

-Que pasa?  
-Bella estas segura que quieres continuar?  
-SI...tu no...no me deseas?  
-Yo te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no quiero que me odies.  
-Nunca podría...

Se levanto un poco y me jalo para quedar recostado sobre ella me acarició el abdomen desabrochando mi pantalón y lo jalo con sus piernas me senté para poder sacarlo completamente y al mismo tiempo poder jalar el suyo, saque los botones y lo deslice muy despacio acariciando sus piernas al tiempo que la despojaba de el. Bella me miraba con pasión mordiendo el labio inferior.

Mis manos recorrieron el mismo trayecto de vuelta desde sus tobillos hasta el muslo pasando por sus rodillas, seguí mirando y disfrutando de su esbelta anatomía, la misma que ella quería compartir, dejarme disfrutar; Levanto un poco la cabeza para besarme y yo la tome acercándola hasta que nuestra narices quedaron juntas

-Eres el ser mas hermoso de este planeta no sabes como te deseo Bella, mi novia, mi amor.

La bese apasionadamente apretándola fuertemente a mi pecho, ella recorría mi espalda de arriba a bajo con sus uñas una y otra vez sin lastimarme era excitante; la libere del resto de su ropa y ella hizo igual con la mía mientras yo me preparaba con la protección debida, abrió sus piernas permitiéndome disfrutarla completamente jugosa y excitada como estaba, bese sus pechos una y otra vez mientra ella gritaba y jadeaba; cuando la sentí estremecer la acosté nuevamente para continuar disfrutándola, yo quería mas estaba goloso de ella bese sus piernas y cuando sentí que ya no podía mas, que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de placer introduje mis manos detrás de su cintura y la levante solo un poco hasta que el placer se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. La habrase, quería mantenerla a mi lado por mas tiempo, haciendo que el momento perdurase por siempre.

Hasta que fue hora de volver a la realidad y dejarla en casa. Hacer el amor con Ella fue lo mejor del mundo. Yo formo parte de ella y ella forma parte de mi. Fue mas que hacer hacer el amor fue un acto de conexión que llego hasta nuestros huesos, ni en mil años la sacaría de mi vida y de mi alma.

* * *

No olviden comentar y dejar sus sujerencias ... Gracias por pasar.

BESOS

con cariño NATALIA.


	13. Celos malditos celos

Celos malditos celos.

Bella(pov)

Se acerco lentamente hasta estar a menos de un brazo de distancia, su aliento me llamaba a probar sus labios, sus ojos me suplicaban permiso, sin pensarlo nuestros labios estaban en una danza desenfrenada e histérica, sentí el contacto de sus manos mientras recorrían mis piernas debajo de la falda y me levanto soportando mi peso contra el librero, me beso nuevamente el cuello mientras yo solo podía pedir mas; mi cuerpo lo pedía; Subió sus manos para retener las mías una a cada lado y empezó con un movimiento constante y placentero cada ves mas desesperado...

-Escucho ruidos alguien se acerca. Le dije casi sin aliento al oído, libero mis manos y sigilosamente gire al otro lado del librero. A través de los espacios que dejan los libros pude ver a la Sra. Cope acercarse hasta tocar y hombro de Edward quien seguía de espaldas a la maestra con una mano levantada soportando su peso contra  
el librero y en la otra tomo un libro grueso  
-Esta bien? El giro un poco la cabeza  
-Si señora, lo siento estoy buscando un libro y me entretuve con este  
-Oh Sr. Cullen, no sabia que esta interesado en las leyes!  
-Si es algo que estoy considerando.  
-Muy bien. Dijo y se marcho  
Me senté en el piso con mi libro favorito en las piernas  
-Srta. Swan!  
-Sra. Cope como esta?  
-Bien niña, bien.

Serré el libro y salí rápidamente de la biblioteca para esperar a Edward, quien salio momentos después justo a tiempo para el regreso a clase

-Te dije que era arriesgado. Le dije riendo por la cara de susto que traía.  
-Y yo te dije que seria excitante, contesto el levantando una ceja.  
-Nos vemos en Frances  
-Chao Bella!

Y así era todo el tiempo con Edward cuando no era yo la que lo sorprendía en gimnasia mientras se cambia de ropa el me sorprende a mi en la biblioteca con sus besos que me enloquecen y sus caricias que me vuelven loca.

Estaba en clase esperando que llegara la maestra  
-Escuchaste? -decian a unos puestos del mio- Edward invito a Jessica a pasar las vacaciones juntos?  
-Si que emoción hoy me contó, ya hablo con sus papas y como es el Hijo del Dr. no se oponen.  
Escuche dos chicas de mi clase que están sentadas una otras mío con otra que estaba a su lado, yo seguí como si no escuchara.  
-Y sabe a donde van?  
-NO.. Le dijo que era sorpresa.  
-Que emoción. En ese momento la maestra llamo al orden y empezó clase.  
Al salir de clase fui directo a Frances pero pare al ver a Edward contra un casillero con esa chica. Yo había visto antes esa chica, la tomo por los brazos y la empujo un poco alejando su cara y giro para ella quedar contra el casillero, la soltó y siguió su camino, yo seguí como si nada y escuche a la chica decir como para ella misma "lo traigo loco"

Al entrar al salón el ya ocupaba su lugar, lo salude cómo si nada pero quede con la duda, y si Edward solo se burla de mi; No debí involucrar el corazón. Pero si casi ni le dedico tiempo, nunca salimos juntos y siempre estamos en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos o en el prado hablando, en verdad no se que hace Edward, en la tarde... Esto es tan nuevo para mi que no se que hacer!

La maestra empezó clase y Edward dejo un papel en mi mesa - Todo bien? - me gire y le di mi mejor sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa no encontré por ningún lado a mi abuelo y me preocupe, el siempre esta en el sofá o en la cocina lo grite y recorrí toda la casa y nada, decidí salir al jardín tal vez esta afuera pensé y no me equivoque  
-Abuelo estas bien? salí corriendo y lo ayude a levantar ya que estaba en el piso y no paraba de toser, lo ayude a sentar y llame una ambulancia.

Fue internado pasamos hay toda la noche, Le colocaron oxigeno y le dieron medicina para dormir, yo no podía pegar el ojo estaba tan preocupada por la salud de mi abuelo todos los recuerdos de la muerte de mama venían una y otra vez, en la mañana me pidieron salir del cuarto para limpiar así que espere afuera.  
-Bella? escuche una voz inconfundible era el Sr. Cullen. - Q haces aquí querida, todo esta bien?  
-Si, no es mi abuelo, le dije tratando de contener el llanto  
-Ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Dame un momento me informo y vuelvo.

Estuve caminando de un lado a otro hasta que apareció de nuevo el Dr. Cullen.  
-Como esta?  
-Todo va bien, te llevo a casa o si quieres a la escuela y no te preocupes que yo me hago cargo de la salud de tu abuelo.  
-Si gracias lo había olvidado por completo y hoy tengo exámenes. Gracias Dr. Cullen.  
-Dime Carlisle por favor me haces sentir viejo. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me llevo a la casa y espero hasta que me bañe y vestí luego me llevo a la escuela prometiendo cuidar muy bien de mi abuelo. La primera clase ya tenia tiempo de haber empezado, me fui directo a las canchas donde jugaban tenis, busque a Edward pero no lo vi antes de terminar la clase decidí ir a darme un baño, escuche voces cuando pase por el baño de hombres pero no le preste importancia me bañe, me cambie y salí. El baño de mujeres seguí solo, aun no daban el timbre para el cambio de clase.

Estaba parada en la puerta del gimnasio cuando vi salir a Jessica de los baños y fue cuando recordé que era la chica que estaba con Edward cuando lo conocí me dirigí a los baños preguntándome por que no estuvo en la clase, entre muy despacio sin hacer ruido hacia las duchas y era el se estaba bañando. Todo esto me deja peor de confundida pero no tengo cabeza para esto ahora, salí en silencio y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Todo el día me estuve escondiendo para no verlo, necesito pensar y si lo tengo cerca no podré hacerlo con la cabeza fría, estoy segura que al mirar sus ojos me derrito. Antes de terminar el ultimo periodo busque a Felipe para pedirle que me llevara al hospital a la salida, le dije que era lo que pasaba con mi abuelo y acepto gustoso. Después que sonó el timbre lo espere en su carro y nos fuimos hablando todo el camino.  
-Bella e pensando, tu sabes acerca de cuando fuimos novios... no se, por que no lo intentamos de nuevo?  
-Felipe, somos mejor amigos que novios... ***le dije mordiendo mi labio no se si decirle...****  
-Que? por que te quedas callada.  
-Nada es solo que, estoy interesada en alguien mas.  
-Oh se puede saber el nombre del afortunado? En ese momento gracias al destino estaba en la entrada del hospital y vi el Dr. Cullen que despedía a alguien con la mano.  
-Hablamos después, hay esta el Dr. y quiero saber como esta mi abuelo.. gracias nos hablamos. TE QUIERO MUCHO! le grité cuando me alejaba del carro a toda velocidad.  
-Hola bella como estas? Ven acompáñame a mi despacho. Me invito a pasar y me pidió tomar asiento, tomo una carpeta, una libreta y empezó a escribir.  
-Esto es la receta para la medicina, ya le empaque unas cuantas al Sr. Swan para un mes, pero por si se te acaban. Esta mejor y le daremos de alta hoy mismo pero quiero que lo cuides muy bien.  
-Si señor, no se preocupe esta en las mejores manos. Por favor salúdeme a su familia y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Fui a ver a mi abuelo le di un abrazo llenándole su bata de lagrimas tomo mi mejilla con sus dos manos y me las limpio diciendo que estaba bien que no tenia de que preocuparme.  
Cuando llegue a la casa el teléfono estaba sonando, ayude a mi abuelo a sentarse en el sofá y le pase un vaso de agua y sus medicinas, fui a contestar el teléfono ya que seguía sonando como loco.  
-Alo?  
-Bella?  
-Si, que pasa. le dije un poco seca por que estaba de mal humor por su insistencia.  
-Se puede saber por que no te vi en la escuela en todo el día? al principio pensé que estabas enferma y a la salida te veo escapar en un carro para no ir a tu casa al parecer por que te e llamado toda la tarde y no contestas. Me dijo todo esto gritando y yo sentí que iba a explotar del mal genio y prefería no hablar con el en este estado.  
-Por que no te quiero ver hoy y lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. Le dije en el mismo tono y corte la llamada.

Al final me sentía mal por la forma como le conteste...


	14. PELEA

PELEA.

Edward(pov):

-Que pasa lindo, por que tan solo? O buscas algo?

-Jessica! No busco nada, es solo... tu sabes de quien es ese carro? Le dije señalando el carro rojo donde vi escapar a Bella.

-De Felipe King, daaa

-Felipe?

-No te la pasabas con el jugando ajedrez?

-Si... -Lo recorde-. Ya me voy, Suerte.

-Llámame cuando quieras.

Casi me grito cuando iba a mi carro, pero yo solo estaba pensando en el día que estuvimos en la obra y ella me pidió que la esperara en el carro, claro estaba hablando con el, que estupido soy y cuando Felipe me habla de esa mujer misteriosa es de ella.

(Recuerdos)

-Tienes que ver sus labios de melocotón, es como una diosa, no mas que eso es mi diosa, mi musa, tienes que ver como camina es un es como una melodía como se mueve, sus caricias son un fuego que quema de placer y cuando el sol la baña su piel brilla, aparte de linda, sexi, inteligente y divertida%85 sus ojos siempre dicen la verdad. Te lo juro estoy enamorado de la mujer perfecta.

-Tanto teatro y poesía te están volviendo un cursi, no me asustes.  
-Cuando pruebes sus besos sabrás de que te hablo.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Por que mas se quería esconder de mí todo el día? tenia una cita con Felipe y la culpa no le permite verme a los ojos.

Toda la tarde estuve marcando a su casa pero nadie contesto, me va a volver loco estaba tan furioso que quería romper algo. Baje al sótano donde Emmett mantiene su equipo de ejercicio y empecé a golpear su saco de boxeo y la rabia cada vez era peor, quería enfrentarla, que me diga la verdad de frente, si esta aburrida de mis caricias que me lo diga de frente.

Tome el teléfono y le marque, hasta la tercera vez contesto

-Bella?

-que pasa?...****como que pasa, de casualidad no hay algo que quieras decir como no te vi en todo el día lo ciento a...y por cierto salí con ALGUIEN...***

-Se puede saber por que no te vi en la escuela en todo el día? al principio pensé que estabas enferma y a la salida te veo escapar en un carro para no ir a tu casa al parecer por que te e llamado toda la tarde y no contestas. Le dije todo esto casi sin pensar después de sus respuestas secas y sin el mayor tono de disculpa.

-Por que no te quiero ver hoy y lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema.

Tire el teléfono lo mas lejos que pude después que escuche el tono al otro lado de la línea, no podía creer que juegue así con migo; mañana la voy a buscar y me va a tener que dar una explicación sin excusas y si no Felipe me lo cuenta todo.

Subí a mi cuarto me coloque los audífonos para que la música callara mis ideas que me bombardeaban una y otra vez sin cesar creí que mi cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento, de alguna forma me quede dormido en el proceso.

Tock-tock-tockk

-Edward. Edward!... ya es tarde levántate.

-Hola rose! Que pasa? Que hora es?

-Es hora de ir a la escuela, te sientes bien por que si quieres te puedes quedar yo le puedo decir a mama que llame a la escuela y te excuse.

-No necesito ir, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer hoy, gracias rose. Le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Hay algo de lo que quieres hablar? Me dijo levantando sus cejas

-por que lo dices?

-porque encontré un celular roto ****mierda el teléfono***

-si se me rompió, lo siento.

-Sabes que puedes hablar con migo de lo que sea o al menos con los chicos.

-gracias todo esta bien...solo necesito aclarar unos puntos con alguien

-Y ese alguien no será Bella? Papa la vio ayer, quieres saber?

-No, prefiero que ella se explique.

-como quieras. Dijo con cara de... sorpresa...**donde la vio mi papa?** Y salio del cuarto.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa, en el carro encontré un celular con una nota de Alice

-De nada. La próxima vez pégale un poco más al saco de boxeo. Atte. Alice.

Siempre sabe lo que necesito.

Encontré su bici en la entrada y me dirigí a la biblioteca, la busque con unos pensamientos diferentes a los de la ultima vez que estuve aquí

-Bella puedes salir tenemos que hablar.

-Ya estas de mejor temperamento, por que no quiero pelear enfrente de toda la escuela. Dijo con sus manos en la cadera.

***cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo** con lo que me recibe no me ayuda. Solo asentí y le hice un ademán para que saliera adelante.

-Te escucho.

-No hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Quien es Jessica?

-Quien? ***Por que salio Jessica en la platica***-Por que lo preguntas? Además por que te fuiste temprano ayer?

-Por que evades mis preguntas?

-Porque no se a que viene la pregunta, tu tampoco estas contestando las mías.

-Mira si vamos a estar todo el día en los porqués mejor hablamos a la salida.

-Te vas sin decir nada y hoy que pregunto me dejas así como si nada? si lo nuestro no es importante para ti por que no me lo dices y ya, dejamos todo aquí y no continuamos con esta juego.

-Si para ti fue un juego déjame decirte que me divertí mucho, pero no sabia que estábamos jugando yo lo tome muy enserio. Se giro y me dejo hay con todas esas palabras que se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, me dejo hay con mas dudas que respuesta. Salí detrás pero sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes hacían difícil el paso. Esos tres periodos de clase fueron los mas largos de mi vida, salí al descanso y de nuevo mi misión era buscar de ella, en la biblioteca nada, el la cafetería nada, claro en el prado y hay estaba Felipe..

Como si el destino quisiera ponerme de verdad a prueba no aguante y lo jale para alejarlo de ella, lo tome por el abrigo y cayo al piso con cara de asombro

-CULLEN?

-Que haces Edward, me grito Bella, la tome por el brazo y le dije solo te pido que me dejes saber si ya no soy nada para ti para no estar en esto

-No la grites, me dijo Felipe mientras Bella tapaba su cara y no paraba de llorar

-O es por que viste a Jessica en el baño del gimnasio con migo, solo estábamos hablando.

Bella solo abrió los ojos como platos y en ese momento supe que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo por que se puso roja y cerro su puños y me empezó a empujar golpeando mi pecho una y otra vez, Felipe la tomo por la cintura jalándola lejos de mi

-Tu no te metas, lo acuse y el puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujo y yo tuve la fantástica idea de contestarle con un puño el cual nos mando directamente a la dirección y cada uno en una esquina mirando a la pared.

La secretaria vino a avisar que llego mi padre. El rector se levanto; Salio dejando la puerta un poco abierta

-Sr. Cullen, creo que su hijo tendrá que quedarse una hora mas por que esta en detención por estar implicado en una pelea.

-Si me informo su secretaria, pero vine a hablar por Bella. Su abuelo se encuentra un poco mal de salud ayer en la tarde yo mismo le di de alta en el hospital y creo que requiere de los cuidados de su nieta.

-Si claro, permítame un momento Dr. Cullen. Amanda dígale a la Srta. Swan que se puede retirar.

-Y con respecto a mi hijo déjelo castigado el tiempo que usted crea conveniente.

La secretaria entro a la oficina y vi como le decía a Bella que se podía ir. Al salir cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

-Tú llevaste a Bella al hospital. Verdad? Le pregunte a Felipe bajito solo para corroborar.

-Si. Me contesto mientras me fulmino con la mirada y el labio un poco hinchado.

Fue todo lo que me dijo Felipe. Cuando por fin nos dejaron salir de la prisión fui directo al carro y me encontré con una sorpresa en el suelo al pie de mi puerta era mi regalo de navidad para bella.

De cuantas maneras puedo meter la pata?


	15. La playa

La playa.

Bella(pov)

Hace una semana que Edward tuvo la fascinante idea de meterme en problemas y armar pelea en la escuela, gracias al cielo que el Dr. Carlisle intervino a mi favor por que no me imagino a mi abuelo en la escuela por mi culpa y el castigo que con esto habría ganado.

Pero de lo que no me salve fue de ganar popularidad en la escuela, chicas que ni me miraban antes acudían a mi para poder sacar mas jugo a la historia, hasta apareció una foto que no se quien saco donde Edward le da un puño a Felipe, que pena y la mejor historia para ellos es que yo estaba con Felipe y con Edward al tiempo.

A Edward ni lo quiero ver, las clases que tengo con el trato de sentarme o hacerme lo mas lejos posible para no escuchar sus lamentaciones y suplicas; simplemente no puedo, cada vez que lo miro a los ojos esos ojos que antes me hipnotizaban ahora me llenan de rabia por que me hacen recordar que Felipe tubo un ojo morado casi toda la semana, cuando lo vi el día siguiente a la pelea, le pedí disculpas pero dijo que no era mi culpa y que al contrario le había servido para dejar de parecer el nerd que sale corriendo en una pelea; Ah... por que la historia que inventaron también incluía muchos golpes de parte y parte y no me pregunten por que yo no se de donde sacan tanta cosa.

Todos los días encuentro en mi casillero notas de disculpas y de por favor perdóname junto con un tulipán, antes me las mandaba a la casa pero le deje una nota diciendo que no lo hiciera por que mi abuelo empezaría a hacer preguntas y no quería decir mentiras. No es que este tan enojada para no perdonarlo por el mal entendido, es solo que no tengo cabeza para explicaciones, preguntas y respuestas.

Esta semana recibí respuesta de unas cuantas universidades y otros papeles que llenar y esta el hecho de que no tengo el dinero para viajar a la entrevista, así que tendré que hacer un ensayo exponiendo el deseo y la necesidad tan grande que tengo por esta beca y como dijo la señora Cope quien fue la que me aconsejo acerca del ensayo, tal vez sea suficiente con un video para remplazar la entrevista.

Este fin de semana voy para la playa con mi abuelo y el vecino, quieren hacer un asado al cual antes me negaba a ir por aprovechar el tiempo a solas para estar con Edward pero en esta ocasión será diferente o al menos eso espero y me sirva para sacarme tanto problema de la cabeza pienso disfrutarlo al máximo y dejar que el sonido del mar me relaje un rato.

Salimos muy temprano en la madrugada que por que mi abuelo y el vecino quieren salir a mar abierto a pescar y la mejor hora para esto es antes del amanecer. Llegamos a la playa y aun estaba obscuro, el señor Black y el abuelo hicieron una fogata y armaron una casa de campaña mientras yo preparaba un poco de café y unos panecillos para su partida a la pesca en el bote del vecino, yo por mi parte me sentía mejor en tierra firme ni loca me monto a un bote y menos a pescar; para eso traje mi música preferida y unos cuantos libros.

-El desayuno esta listo, se los empaco para llevar o quieren comer aquí?

-No mejor lo llevamos antes de que amanezca. Dijo el señor Black con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese señor no me termina de caer bien, hay algo en su mirada que no me agrada, no es que me aya dicho o echo algo es solo que soy antisocial esa debe ser la explicación.

Después que se fueron mar adentro y casi los perdí de vista me acosté dentro de la casa de campaña y tome mi libro para empezar a leer, después de un rato sentí que me estaba cocinando, no se en que momento amaneció pero el calor que sentí aquí dentro era demasiado, saque una colcha y seguí leyendo hasta que mi panza empezó hacer ruidos de hambre****cuanto tiempo les toma pescar lo suficiente para que coman tres personas?**** me levante comí unos panecillos y decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa; encontré una gran piedra con una excelente vista así que tome asiento para disfrutar del paisaje prendí la música y me coloque los audífonos y estaba sentada cuando sentí que alguien trataba de llamar mi atención golpeando mi hombro y quitando un audífono del oído me giré y mi milagro personal estaba hay sentado con cara de inocente, retire mis audífonos y respire hondo.

-Hola, que haces aquí? Le dije en buen plan

-Nada, solo que me levantaron mi castigo gracias a las suplicas de mis hermanos y vine a pensar al acantilado. Me dijo señalando arriba de las piedras. -Lo recuerdas?

-Si claro como olvidarlo

-Y que haces aquí sola, te escapaste de tu casa?

-No estoy con mi abuelo y un vecino, ellos están en el mar pescando pero creo que se los comió una ballena por que salieron en la madrugada y aun no llegan. Y se estaba riendo de mí?

-No me mires así, no me burlo de ti es solo que la pesca lleva tiempo y los que disfrutan de ese joby pueden estar todo el día.

-Ohh, ya veo. Dije mirando el horizonte.

-Gracias por no salir corriendo cuando me viste aquí sentado.

-No podría... Me caigo con facilidad. Ajaja...

-Y me perdonarás?... digo algún día. Podría culpar a los celos pero solo soy yo es culpa mía. Me dijo todo esto haciendo un puchero como de niño consentido.

-Que inmaduro eres, todo eso ya lo se es solo que e estado muy ocupada para este tipo de platicas llenas de lo siento y perdóname con explícame y palabras que aunque solucionan o mas bien liberan culpas no cambian el pasado.

-Lo siento, no sabia... Me miro con asombro y bajo la cabeza.

-Si ya lo se e leído todas tus notas.

Estuvimos un momento cayados mirando el horizonte y yo solo quería lanzarme encima y besarlo como la ultima vez pero me contuve, el me miraba de vez en cuando pero no decía nada.

-Solo pido que dejemos todo esto que paso atrás y empecemos de cero, que te parece?

-Esta bien, y mejor me voy antes que mis acompañantes me echen de menos.

-Te puedo ...no olvídalo... Es solo que quiero ... Que conserves esto. Saco de su bolsillo el collar que me dio meses atrás.

-Por que? Quiero decir... Espera. Tome aire tratando de retener las lágrimas que sentía se agrupaban en mi pecho. -Jessica me lo arranco del cuello después de darme una cachetada diciendo que tu se lo habías regalado a ella y lo había olvidado en tu carro y que te dejara en paz por que yo solo te metía en problemas... Sabes que déjalo así guárdalo un momento y después hablamos de verdad me tengo que ir.

Salí prácticamente corriendo y cuando llegue a la casa de campaña me encontré que aun no llegaban, serré la cremallera y deje que la presión que llenaba mi pecho brotara por mis ojos en forma de lagrimas y sollozos presionando mi cara contra el piso al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con mis puños una y otra vez el suelo, la rabia y la tristeza se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, escuche la cremallera y unos brazos que al momento me reconfortaron

-Que haces aquí? Dije entre hipos...

-Te seguí y al ver que seguías sola me acerque, por favor no llores no...

-No, déjame mi abuelo llegara muy pronto y no quiero arriesgarme

-No me voy hasta que prometas que me vas a dejar explicarme y que nos vamos a contar todo lo que llevo a esto sin omitir una sola palabra o lo que sea.

-Por favor vete. ***Solo quería estar sola y sacar todo eso que sentía***. Vete, vete, vete. Le dije empujándolo para que captara el mensaje. Bajo la mirada

-Esta bien, espero no me odies por siempre eso no lo soportaría, en que momento te hice tanto daño?

Y se fue, pero el no entendía que no es odio lo que llenaba mi pecho y no entendía que muchas veces la mejor terapia para las mujeres es llorar para liberar las penas, todas estas lagrimas son la consecuencia de dejar el problema inconcluso por tanto tiempo; es como una bola de nieve que se hace mas grande con cada giro hasta que se encuentra con un muro y explota y es por eso que no quise afrontar esto antes yo sabia que se avecinaba una tormenta imparable.

La ola de calor me saco de la casa de campaña, me quite la ropa y decidí meterme al mar, cuando salí me encontré con una figura a lo lejos por donde estaba la camioneta parada la cual se levanto y salio corriendo a mi encuentro mientras se acercaba la distinguí mejor.

-Que haces todavía aquí?

-No ha llegado tu abuelo no te puedo meter en problemas solo con cuidarte, te sientes mejor? Por favor ...

-Te prometo que tendremos tiempo para hablar después.

Le dije mientras sostenía mi dedo índice en sus labios. Parando su platica. Me beso la cabeza y se fue a su caro.


	16. RECONCILIACIÓN

RECONCILIACIÓN.

Edward(pov)

Llegue a mi casa triste ***no puedo creer que bella no quiere hablar y no permita explicarle todo, como hago me siento tan impotente con esta situación y el verla llorando me partió el corazón***, al entrar a la casa Rosalíe estaba parada frente a mi no se en que momento llego hay.

-Que pasa Edward? Estas bien?  
-Si es solo que me encontré con Bella y no pude hablar.  
-Pero por que no quiere hablar?  
-No es que al parecer hay mas cosas que la pelea, muchas explicaciones y no tenemos suficiente tiempo.  
-Y si la secuestras para que tengan suficiente tiempo? Me dijo levantando una ceja. -Ya sabes que nuestro padres salieron y están en finales en la escuela no creo que les de nada nuevo, yo puedo llamar a la escuela para avisar que no vas y le pido a Emmett que avise la ausencia de bella?

***Yo simplemente no podía creer que mi hermana me esta proponiendo faltar a la escuela y ayudarme, lo creería de Alice o de Emmett pero de rose!***  
-Que dice si o no? Habla...  
-No me parece muy buena idea pero dime donde esta mi hermana y que hiciste con ella?  
-Ya, no me gusta ver a mi hermanito sufrir por amor y menos por un mal entendido.

Y así se arreglo todo para el secuestro, al pensar en todo esto me da emoción es peligroso y no se como reaccione Bella pero no me importa la amarro a una silla y la obligó a que me escuche.  
Al día siguiente salí temprano de casa, Rosalíe me dijo que llamaría a la escuela temprano y que Emmett haría lo mismo un poco mas tarde. Llegue a casa de Bella y espere a verla salir,

-Déjame llevarte a la escuela, prometo portarme bien- le dije levantando mis manos y con mi cara de inocente.  
-Si claro por que no...

Serró los ojos por un instante y suspiro, yo por mi parte tome la carretera a toda velocidad, tenia que salir de Forks lo mas rápido posible antes de que pregunte y decida tirarse por la ventana.

-Adonde vamos?  
-A mi casa, tenemos que hablar y en mi casa no hay nadie. Además estamos próximos a los exámenes no hay nada nuevo que tomar en clase. La mire de reojo pero no hizo nada solo se quedo mirándome por un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Su forma de tomar las cosas me pone aun mas nervioso sin embargo no abrí la boca para no cometer mas errores.

Metí el carro al garaje y serré la puerta, baje y le abrí la puerta le ofrecí mi mano pero ella estaba como en trance solo miraba al frente

-Bella quieres bajar por favor, adentro esta mas cómodo.

Tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos y podía recordar cada una de las palabras como las describía Felipe para ese momento me pareció tan cursi ahora sentía que encajaban a la perfección.

Con mi mano izquierda la jale con suavidad para salir de carro y con la derecha habrase su cintura acercando sus labios a los míos y ella contesto el beso el cual fue subiendo de nivel como si estuviéramos sedientos el uno del otro, camine en reversa tratando de conducirla hacia la casa tropezando con todo a mi paso hasta que me encontré aplastándola contra la nevera de la cocina? ella levanto sus manos aprisionándome por el cuello y mis manos automáticamente buscaron sus caderas y la redondees de sus piernas para alzarla y tenerla a mi altura; Me saco la camiseta mientras yo me gire y la deposite en el mesón para también sacar su ropa, en ese momento nuestra respiración se constituya de jadeos; continúe besando su cuello mientra intentaba desabrochar su sostén y ella se recostó estirando sus manos, bese sus pechos y continúe bajando hasta encontrar su ombligo mientras mis manos sacaban su pantalón dejando toda su feminidad al descubierto y como loco me la devore recorriendo con mi lengua hasta el ultimo pliegue explorando lo inexplorado mientras mis manos exploraban por su cuenta.

Bella solo gritaba y pujaba cuando la sentí moverse a mi ritmo me despoje de mi ropa ella se sentó y con sus manos jalo mi cara para besarme con furia mientras su cuerpo tembló de alivio entre mis brazos acerque mis labios a su oreja y la invite a mi cuarto, fuimos por toda la casa buscando nuestras pertenencias y tome su mano guiándola a mi cuarto, la invite a pasar y tome sus cosas para dejarlas tiradas a un lado.

Estaba idiotizado viendo como caminaba por todos lados con cara de asombro al ver el paisaje por las ventanas, se acerco a una ventana y estiro el dedo para comprobar que era real.

-Desde aquí se ve todo el bosque y parte del riachuelo, ves? le señale al lodo contrario por donde pasa el río  
-Whooo! como puedes concentrarte con esa vista, es espectacular.

Prendí el equipo que tenia con su música favorita para mejorar la experiencia visual, busque su collar para devolverlo al lugar que pertenece, después que lo apunte y la gire para besarla; inmediatamente mi cuerpo reacciono al contacto, la conduje a la cama, deje que a su manera me quisiera para hacer de nuestro encuentro algo muy grato.

Cuando desperté ella seguía recostada entre mis sabanas con sus cabellos danzando en mi almohada y el sol bañando su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba jugando con uno de sus cabellos era fascinante como algunos se veían rojos a las luz del sol se sobresalto un poco cuando despertó, pero yo le acaricie la espalda para tranquilizarla.  
-Como estas preciosa.  
-Bien. Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios -No crees que seria mas fácil si disfrutamos de esto, tal vez somos muy jóvenes para tener una relación tan seria?  
-Es eso lo que quieres?  
-No se  
-Ven vamos a tomar baño para conversar mejor.

Entramos a la bañera y todas mis fantasías asta las mas morbosas se hicieron realidad en un segundo pero me contuve porque es mas importante hablar y aclarar todo, ese fue el propósito de faltar a clase hoy no? Claro que hasta el momento el día estaba muy bien.

Fuimos a la cocina a preparar un desayuno-almuerzo y al recordar el uso de la cocina en la mañana los dos empezamos a reír así que primero limpiamos un poco el mesón y después preparamos la comida, nos sentamos en la sala y ella empezó describiendo todo lo que paso desde el día en la clase de Frances... Le pedí disculpas por dejarme llevar así de fácil por los celos, nos reímos de como Felipe fue quien salio mas afectado y al final lo tomo con orgullo y sin rencores claro hacía ella, a mi ni me mira.

En la tarde la lleve a su casa y volví a mi cuarto para descansar entre sus sabanas e imaginar que seguía hay con migo.

El olor que dejo su cuerpo entre mis sabanas me acompaño toda la noche y por un momento me imagine dormir con ella entre mis brazos.


	17. El baile de graduacion

El baile de graduacion.

Bella(pov)

Ya habían pasado los exámenes finales y Edward tubo la fantástica idea de recordarme el baile de graduación al cual iríamos juntos, diciendo que me tenia una sorpresa preparada para pasar el día entero juntos y que si era necesario hablaría directamente con mi abuelo para pedir mi mano o lo que sea que se pedía en estos casos... solo pude reír ante tan absurdo pensamiento.

Días atrás ya le había comentado a mi abuelo del baile de graduación y lo demás incluyendo el nombre Cullen en la oración y aunque me miro raro dijo que podía ir al baile sola con el muchachito ese, pero para la invitación o lo que sea que tenia planeado necesitaba chaperona; Casi muero de la vergüenza y después de mucho rogar y suplicar junto con Alice accedió con el compromiso de estar en casa antes de las once.

Ohh lo olvide Alice la hermana de Edward ahora era mi súper amiga resulta que tenemos mucho en común y fue ella quien me ayudo ha preparar el video para la universidad, ya todo estaba preparado Alice me ayudo en todo me consiguió un apartamento súper barato muy cerca a las instalaciones completamente amoblado, incluso se ofreció a ir con migo a roma antes de empezar el semestre para mostrarme el área por que ella ya lo conocía por supuesto me negué rotundamente.

Cuando llegue a casa el teléfono empezó a sonar, corrí y conteste

-Bella! hola como estas?

-Hola Alice que pasa?

-Llamaba para pedirte que por favor me acompañes a comprar unas cosas a Seattle ya que no tienes que trabajar!

-Como sabes?

-Edward me contó... vamos acompáñame si por favor. O y supongo que ya compraste el vestido para el baile de graduacio verdad?

-Esta bien Alice te acompaño con la condición de que me lo ayudes a buscar.

-Hecho. Estoy afuera sal, oh y mama le envió comida a tu abuelo.

Salí y Alice me esperaba con una gran bolsa de comida, le deje la comida en el horno al abuelo y salí corriendo al encuentro con Alice. Llegamos a una tienda súper lujosa donde Alice me condujo directo al área de los vestidos de gala, tomamos unos cuantos y fuimos a los probadores; después de medirme unos cuantos Alice me ofreció uno que traía para ella diciendo que era mas mi estilo y en vedad que era maravilloso. Fucsia ceñido al cuerpo con la espalda destapada hasta el coxis, cuello al redondo y un gran ramo de flores recorría todo mi pecho hasta la pierna donde una abertura comenzaba, salí a mostrárselo fascinada y Alice me esperaba con unos zapatos color plata en sus manos me los ofreció para medirlos y era perfectos.

-Como sabes mi talla?

-Yo lo se todo... y ahora vístete que hay muchas cosas que hacer. Me dijo mientras salía bailando y saltando con una mirada de engreída.

Volví con mi ropa normal y saque el traje y los zapatos en la mano, una empleada de la tienda los tomo diciendo que tendría todo listo; En ese momento llego Alice y le agradeció y me jalo de una mano mientras yo le gritaba gracias a la representante.

-Pero que mas necesitamos Alice?

-Joyas... no pensaras ir así nomas? Tenemos que mirar, algunos accesorios y otras cosas. Siguió hablando haciendo cuentas y pensando como perdida

-Alice tranquilízate, yo no voy a comprar joyas y si quieres te acompaño a comprar tus cosas pero y el vestido? vamos a pagar para que me lo entreguen no?

-No te preocupes todo te llega a la casa ya me encargue de eso.

-Espera para. le dije estirando una mano -cuanto es o donde voy a pagar?

-Ya me di cuenta que vas a seguir con el sirili todo el día, no te preocupes te envían el recibo con la ropa. Ya contenta.

-Si. Te sigo.

Y así estuvimos todo el día para arriba para abajo comprando mirando y hasta me invito a un lindo restaurante a comer. Me puso a Edward al teléfono diciendo que teníamos mucho que hacer aun que solo podíamos hablar por teléfono, estuvimos hablando y hasta me pidió disculpas por las locuras de su hermana, luego Alice me llevo a la casa.

-Estoy el sábado a primera hora en tu casa para ayudarte a vestir? si por favor? no mates mis iluciones...

Decía haciendo un puchero y juntando las manos en suplica.

-No, no quiero que me ayudes. Quiero que me vistas, me peines y hasta me ayudes a maquillar por que yo no tengo ni la mínima idea.

-OK, aquí estaré a tu servicio.

Y parece que fue ayer cuando estuve de compras, en la mañana del sábado me despertó un golpeteo en la puerta, baje para atender y era una camioneta de la tienda que visite con Alice y un repartidor me ofreció un recibo para firmar; después que firme empezó a dejar un montón de cajas a la entrada de la casa y yo seguía hay parada sin saber que hacer, hasta hoy nunca me había preguntado cuando llegaría mi vestido pero no se el por que tantas cajas.

-Gracias señorita, que tenga un feliz día.

-SI... gracias igual. Y se fue

-Alise gracias al cielo llegas, mira esta cantidad de cajas yo creo que dejaron tus compras aquí.

-Si no importa. Que haces sin bañar sube, sube lávate el cabello muy bien y te espero en tu pieza... la puedo adaptar a las necesidades verdad?

-Si as lo que quieras.

Cuando salí del baño note que la casa olía a comida

-Tu usaste la cocina?

-Si le prepare el desayuno a tu abuelo, después que subiste al baño el salió de su cuarto y me ofrecí a hacerle el desayuno.

-Gracias y todo esto? le dije mirando mi cuarto convertido en un salón de belleza

-Tu siéntate y disfruta de la mañana.

Me unto toda cantidad de cremas en la cara y dos pepinos en los ojos, jugo con mis cabellos y después de un largo rato que en verdad me relajo limpio mi cara y empezó a jugar con ella.

-Listo te ves radiante, toma ponte el vestido que Edward ya esta por llegar.

-Muchas gracias Alice en verdad disfrute todo esto.

-YA ya... que me vas a hacer llorar.

Estaba terminando de atar mi sandalia cuando escuche un caro estacionar frente a la casa y los nervios que habia retenido toda la mañana me atacaron de golpe.

-Bella respira profundo o te vas a desmayar, respira con migo.

Decía Alice y yo trate de seguirle el ejemplo mientras ella me conducía por la casa ayudándome a bajar las escaleras. Estaba en la mitad del tramo cuando lo vi esperándome al final; estaba de espaldas hablando con mi abuelo cuando noto que mi abuelo se quedo mirando con cara de asombro el también levanto la mirada.

Subió dos escalones y me ofreció su mano, la tome perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-No olviden llegar antes de las once. Dijo mi abuelo después de aclararse la garganta ruidosamente.

-Si señor, no se preocupe yo mismo la acompaño a la puerta antes de las once.

-Gracias abuelo y no te preocupes yo llego antes de las once. me despedí dándole un fuerte abraso.

-Cuídate mucho ah y por cierto estas muy linda.

Después de colocarme la pulsera de flor que traía en una caja, me condujo fuera de la casa donde una limosina negra nos esperaba, el conductor abrió la puerta para mi y al sentarme el escote del vestido mostro mi pierna en su totalidad a lo que Edward contesto levantando una ceja dos veces.

-ese vestido no me va a dejar concentrar, por cierto ya te había dicho lo linda que te vez.

-No,

-Pues además de linda te ves muy sexi.

-Tu también estas muy guapo. y le di un beso lleno de sentimiento, pero el me detuvo.

-Espera.- Saco dos copas y una botella de champan para brindar. -Un poco no te hace daño-

-Y se puede saber a donde me llevas

-es una sorpresa.


	18. LA SORPRESA

LA SORPRESA.

Edward (pov)

-Emmett por favor dime esta todo listo?

-Ya Edward deja de molestar no ves que Rosalíe un no llama, además esta muy temprano para que estés molestando.

Era casi medio día y todavía no estaba seguro si la limosina llegaría a tiempo, que pasaría con el helicóptero, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es del museo me esperaría pasadas las dos para la sorpresa de bella.

-Edward y ya pensaste si puedo ir a tirarle huevos podridos a Jessica?- me pregunto Emmett juntando sus manos en son de suplica.

-No Emmett tampoco es para tanto. Mas tarde la llamare diciendo que no puedo ir con ella o simplemente la dejo plantada. No hay nada mas humillante para ese tipo de chicas que se creen las irresistibles, me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que la deje plantada por Bella.

-No imagina la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que la dejaste plantada por Bella y que le mandaste tirar huevos podridos... jajajajajaj.

En eso entro Rosalie con cara triunfante pero se quedo mirando a Emmett que no paraba de reír.

-Que paso ... dime algo.

-Ya. la limosina esta afuera y te deje unas copas. Me dijo cerrando un ojo. -Que te diviertas- alcance a escuchar desde la puerta.

Estaba tan nervioso que me sudaban las manos, era la primera vez que iría a una fiesta de fin de año y además con Bella.

En cuanto la limosina paro salte impulsado por un resorte de mi asiento y me precipite a la puerta, hasta ese momento no me acorde del abuelo de Bella que estaría esperando pero muy tarde pensé en el, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente mío con mala cara incluso antes de que yo tocara el timbre.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Swann.

-Ummm buenas tardes, pasa. Se giro y siguió caminando hasta el principio de las escaleras donde paro bruscamente y me encaro.

-No olviden llegar temprano.

-Si señor, y muchas gracias por permitirme llevar a su nieta al baile. El solo asintió con la cabeza y miro sus zapatos, pero levanto la cara mirando por encima de mi hombro con asombro.

Y hay estaba ella ya nada mas importaba sus ojos eran mi casa en ellos podría vivir y morir felizmente, me gire y subí dos escalones acortando nuestras distancias para poder tocarla, sentir su roce. En ese momento su abuelo izo ruidos con su garganta y me percate de que mi hermana estaba hay también. Después que la ayude a bajar las escalones le conteste a su abuelo que yo mismo me encargaría de regresarla a tiempo.

La espere en la puerta mientras se despedía de su abuelo le coloque la flor en su delicada muñeca como dicta la tradición y la tome de la mano para llevarla a la limosina que nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, le ayude a sentar. Su cara me tenia completamente embobado, como es posible que se viera aun mas linda de lo que es, su piel tenia diminutos brillos resplandecientes y sus ojos lucían aun mas grandes de lo normal pero cuando Bella estaba sentada pude realmente verla en su totalidad sus hermosa pierna quedo al descubierto y su vestido color fucsia resaltaba perfecto con su delicada piel llevando mis ojos directo a su escote, en ese momento mi cerebro empezó a idear un sinfín de maneras para tocarla y besarla.

Pero no era momento para eso.-Ese vestido no me va a dejar concentrar, por cierto ya te había dicho lo linda que te vez.- Le dije tratando de hacer platica para dejar mis pensamientos para otro día, pero Bella no me hacia el trabajo mas fácil cuando me empezó a besar con pasión a lo cual mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de una manera muy evidente así que me separe de ella con el pretexto de hacer un brindis.

Después de que Bella me trato de muchas formas sacarme información acerca de la sorpresa por fin se detuvo el coche en el aeropuerto justo en frente al helicóptero, en cuanto abrí la puerta Bella se quedo paralizada sin poder creer lo que tenia en frente.

-Vamos a viajar?

-Si, no te preocupes no saldremos del continente. Le dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

-OH ok.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, después del despegue le ofrecí una copa con champagne.

-Me piensas emborrachar?, tu sabes que no lo necesitas para abusar de mi.

-Créeme con ese vestido que mas quisiera yo, no sabes lo excitado que estoy pero el viaje es muy corto.

Hizo un puchero de lo mas tierno, y cruzo su pierna dejando mi autocontrol en el piso respire profundo un poco de vino cerré los ojos y deje que lentamente mi mano se deslizara por su pierna muy lentamente, tome asiento en frente para estar mas cómodo y así seguir con el juego. Primero desabroche su zapato muy lentamente mirándola a los ojos, lambí uno a uno sus dedos para después llenar de besos su pierna sin descuidar un solo milímetro podía ver en su rostro lo que mis besos ocasionaban. Bella arqueo un poco su espalda aferrándose con sus dos manos a los brazos de la silla y levanto su cadera para que mi mano que recorría su pierna de arriba a bajo tuviera un mejor acceso a sus redondas curvas pero cuando estaba decidido con mi mano tratando de jalar su ropa interior el copiloto golpeo la ventanilla que nos comunicaba.

-Señor Cullen estamos por aterrizar, necesitan abrochar sus cinturones.

-si, muchas gracias.

Rápidamente me levante y deposite un beso en sus labios mientras tomaba asiento.

-Tenias razón. Dijo Bella mientras respiraba profundo soltaba todo el aire para tratar de recobrar la compostura.

El helicóptero aterrizo en el museo le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

-Que es aquí?

-Ya veras, ahora cierra los ojos y no los habrás yo te llevo. Le iba diciendo tomándola fuertemente de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tome su mano para depositar un beso, me acerque con la nariz rozando su cuello asta llegar a su oído.

-Ya que no podemos tener una sena romántica a la luz de la luna y con las estrellas de testigos no me ha quedado otra opción.

le fui diciendo mientras entrábamos al un cuarto del museo que era completamente obscuro con una pantalla de proyección en forma de cúpula donde se ven las estrellas y la luna, en el medio tenían lista una mesa decorada con flores y con servicio para dos.

-Esto es precioso. Bella miraba el techo como si no pudiera creer y es que en verdad era sorpréndete las imágenes son tan reales.

-Que no salgamos de noche no quiere decir que no podemos tener una sena romántica.

Llego el mesero con nuestra comida y el violinista empezó a tocar, los ojos de Bella relucían con felicidad y excitación.

Cuando terminamos de comer me levante para llevarla a ver la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

-Debes serrar de nuevo los ojos.

-Hay mas?

-Por su puesto, hay mucho mas.

La tome nuevamente de la cintura y en cuanto la puerta se abrió le pedí abrir los ojos. La cara de Bella era un poema, se le escapo un grito, se tapo la boca, me abrazo...

-Edward no lo puede creer... como es que...

Frente a nosotros estaba la exhibición mas grande de pinturas, manuscritos, libros, mapas y hasta fotos de siglo pasados algunos incluían personalidades como Leonardo DA Vinci, Shakespeare, Galileo y hasta Jane Austen pero la mayoría eran anónimos. Cuando Bella se entero de esta exhibición estuvo luchando para conseguir entradas pero la exhibición cancelo su paso por Seattle lo cual dejo a bella muy triste, pero Alice movió cielo y tierra para que nos permitieran verla para eso cerraron el museo y tenemos seguridad por todos lados cuidando cada paso que damos.

Valió la pena por que nunca la vi tan feliz parecía un niño pobre en una juguetería mirando tocando y Leyendo cuanto veía, yo solo caminaba detrás de ella sosteniendo sus zapatos.

-Que te pareció todo?

-Es espectacular... no tengo palabras... debiste decir que veníamos aquí para traer una cámara.

-Amor no dejan tomar fotos, son documentos muy preciados.

-Si tienes razón. Y ahora a donde nos dirigimos?

-A la escuela, nos espero el baile de graduación. Recuerdas?

-Y llegaremos en helicóptero?

-Por que pones esa cara? Será una entrada triunfal.

-Por eso. Todos nos quedaran viendo.

En cuanto bajamos toda la escuela estaba frente a nosotros y mi bella parecía un semáforo en rojo yo la miraba divertido mientras la jalaba dentro de la escuela. Estuvimos toda la noche bailando y hablando con nuestros amigos hasta las 10:30 que era nuestra hora de salida.

-Vamos ya mi amor, no me quiero arriesgar.

-La pase fantástico, todo estuvo de ensueño. Me dijo depositando un beso cargado de amor.

Me quede parado junto al carro mientra ella cerraba la puerta tome el teléfono que tenia en mi bolsillo y llame a Rosalie.

-Hola... llamaba para ver si me puedo quedar otro rato?

-Por que? paso algo? Si mal no recuerdo Bella ya debería estar en casa.

-Si pero... no olvídalo.

-Te vas a meter a su casa a escondidas?

-siiii... creo al menos quiero tratar.

-Esta bien yo hablo con los muchachos para que te cubran pero promete que nos llamaras cualquier cosa.

Le pedí al conductor que me dejara una cuadra mas adelante y me devolví corriendo cuidando que nadie me viera.

-****Si me mato que sea por una buena causa****.


	19. Intruso

Intruso.

Bella(pov)

Este día fue un sueño, no puedo creer que Edward sea tan especial con migo todas las cosas que planeo fue maravilloso en este momento quisiera salir corriendo y gritando estoy tan feliz que no creo poder dormir. Me fui a la sala al ver que la tele aun estaba prendida.

-Hola abuelo. me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla mientras me quitaba los zapatos y es que mis pobres pies no dan mas.

-Hoy mi niña, como estuvo todo?

-Bien gracias la pase muy feliz, Edward me llevo al baile de graduación en helicóptero lo puedes creer?

Mi abuelo se acomodo las gafas para mirarme -Pues se te ve muy contenta. Tienes hambre? por que tu amiga Alice dejo algo en la nevera.

-No. Yo estoy bien gracias. Quieres que te caliente algo?

-No, mi hijita acabo de tomar un te mejor ya me voy a dormir, creo que me pase de mi hora y siento que me estoy desvelando.

-Te ayudo.

Acompañe a mi abuelo a la cama, deje los zapatos en la entrada de mi cuarto antes de cambiarme de ropa mejor lavo mis dientes y mi cara lo que mas quiero es meterme ya en mis cobijas estoy muerta. Al mirar mi reflejo me sorprendí no solo por el brillo que emanan mis ojos sino que también por el echo de que hace mas de doce horas que tengo el maquillaje y esta intacto asta el labial que me puso esta como si nada.

Lavé mi cara con el jabón especial que dejo Alice en el baño solté los ganchos de mi cabello y lo deje caer en cascada en verdad se siente bien estar libre de tanta cosa, no me imagino ser de esas mujeres de oficina que siempre traen su cabello arreglado con su cara llena de maquillaje y tacones todo el día.. con su toc toc toc por donde caminan.

Después de todo el proceso de limpieza me dirigí a mi cuarto, al abrir la puerta alguien me jalo dentro tapando mi boca y cerrando con llave, por mi cabeza pasaron los mas malos pensamientos y por un momento en verdad me asuste pero su olor era inconfundible deslizo su mano por mi espalda soltando la cremallera de mi vestido y lo dejo deslizar hasta tocar el piso mientras me besaba el cuello y la espalda, luego en un rápido movimiento me giro hasta quedar frente a mi y ataco mis labios con pasión y yo conteste con la misma pasión mientras me desasía de su camisa y desabroche su pantalón que cayo al piso dejando solamente su boxer lo empuje para que quedara sentado en la silla del computador me arrodille frente a la silla y tome su miembro sacándolo de su prisión mientras Edward se retorcía de placer, lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios y los lambí. Lo tome fuertemente con las dos manos y deposite un beso en su punta este reacciono hinchándose mas lo cual me incito para abrir mi boca y sin pensarlo dos beses lo introduje hasta el fondo; Edward gimió suavemente y se llevo uno de mis dedos a su boca imitando mis movimientos que eran suaves mientas lo lamia y chupaba para llevarlo hasta el fondo cuando sentí que la excitación no lo dejaba moverse acelere mis movimientos y levante la vista, me miraba con pasión en sus ojos abriendo su boca como si quisiera gritar, puse mis manos en sus caderas y lo ataque con furia moviendo mi boca en forma circular mientras subía y bajaba hasta que sentí como se endurecía aun mas lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de explotar y saque mi boca justo a tiempo para ver como se venia en mis manos que continúe masajeándolo hasta que lo sentí respirar con pesadez y desahogo.

Busque algo para que pudiera limpiar y después lo jale para sentarnos en la cama.

-Te tienes que ir?

-No. Hable con Rosalíe y prometió cubrirme, pero y tu abuelo?

-Solo trata de no hacer ruido. jajaja

-Tenerte todo el dia con ese vestido y ver como todos en la escuela te veían... no aguante las ganas de estar lejos de ti, pero si hubiera sabido antes que esta iba a ser la bienvenida escalaría la ventana todas las noches.

Solo pude contestar con una risa nerviosa a sus palabras y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar lo que acababa de hacer, - Entonces te quedas?- le pregunte para pasar la pena.

-SI. Puedo quedarme ?

-Si. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, solo tenemos que tratar de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al abuelo. Espérame aquí me coloco mi piyama. Me levante de la cama dispuesta a buscarla pero Edward rápidamente me jalo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas.

-Para que quieres piyama si no vas a dormir con ropa. Dijo antes de empezarme a besar, tomo con un brazo mis piernas y con el otro mi espalda me levanto y empezó a caminar para depositarme con amor en la cama mientras tanto yo lo tenia aprisionado por el cuello y lo jale para que cayera encima mío, no quería que se separara ni un instante de mi. Todo parecía tan irreal el conocerlo a el y estar tan feliz era un sueño, nunca fui una mujer romántica y cursi es mas ni siquiera pensé que en buscar alguien para compartir mi vida ni en un futuro y mucho menos ahora pero estoy tan feliz y agradecida con el destino que lo puso en mi camino y prometo nunca alejarme de el por que se que lo amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón y puedo sentir que el corresponde a estos sentimientos.

Entre las muestras de amor de Edward, y el nerviosismo de que en cualquier momento nos iban a encontrar aquí no pegamos el ojo en toda la noche, ósea que técnicamente no dormimos juntos solo pasamos la noche...

Como a las 8 de la mañana el teléfono de Edward empezó a timbrar lo que hizo que yo quedara parada inmediatamente completamente desnuda en medio de mi cuarto y Edward se cayo al piso tratando de apagarlo.

-Quien es? le dije casi gritando con mi corazón en la mano.

-Es Alice, dice que esta abajo con un cambio de ropa para mi y necesita verte en la parte de atrás de la casa. Rápido corre. Me dijo Edward al ver que yo seguía pegada al piso tratando de asimilar sus palabra. -Pero primero ponte algo no es buena idea que te vean así por la casa!- me decía Edward mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Alice estaba en la puerta y me dijo que en 30 minutos iba a tocar en la puerta que escondiera a Edward en la cocina y en cuanto sonara el timbre que saliera para hacer de cuenta que llegaban los dos al tiempo, me regalo una sonrisa gigante la cual conteste con una mueca en verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

Le dije a Edward y después de que nos bañamos cada uno por separado y muchas falsas alarmas el plan salió a la perfección, en cuanto sonó el timbre Edward salió y se paro junto a su hermana como si nada y mi abuelo resucito preguntando desde el segundo piso quien era tan temprano.

Alice y Edward pasaron aquí toda la tarde y en la noche llego toda la familia con comida. Todos los hombres se sentaron en la sala a ver el partido en la tele y las mujeres en la cocina hablando de todo un poco, la pase bien en familia y hasta mi abuelo quedo encantado pero las horas de insomnio y tanto corre corre ya estaban cobrando factura y para acabar Emmett se burlaba diciendo que parecía zombi, que el tenia unas pastillas especiales por si no podía dormir, incluso me dijo "Tan goloso es mi hermanito que ni dormir te deja" me puse roja como un tomate y es como si toda la familia de Edward lo escucho por que me miraron a mi y después a el. Lo bueno que Rosalie le pego y dejo de molestar.

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca no se si fue por el cansancio o por la felicidad.


	20. DECICIONES

DECICIONES.

Edward(pov)

La noche con Bella estuvo guauuu no creí que fue tan atrevida, yo creí que me tiraría por la ventana a empujones y cuando me llamo Alice en la mañana creí que me esperaba un súper regaño pero no, resulta que mi hermanita solo tenia intenciones de ayudarme y luego toda mi familia perdió la pena y decidieron hacer visita grupal a la casa de Bella y ni siquiera me dejaban estar cerca de mi amor sino que me aprisionaron en la sala a ver el partido.

Pero yo se que de esta no me salvo Carlisle no me quito la mirada de encima en toda la tarde y sospecho que me espera una charla sobre responsabilidad y madures.

Y lo peor es que tienen razón, Bella es mucho menor y ya tiene todo listo para irse a Roma en unos meses y yo no me decido es mas nunca me puse a pensar que pasaría después, veo a mis hermanos y la única que en verdad tiene un gusto por algo especifico es Alice por que a pesar de que a Emmett le gustan los deportes y es lo suficiente mente bueno no ingresa a un equipo o Jasper por que no sigue en el ejercito.

-Edward te espero en mi oficina, necesitamos hablar. Me llamo Carlisle sacándome de mi globo.

-Si Carlisle. Voy.

-Quita esa cara que no te van a pegar. (Emmett)

-Ya déjalo en paz. (Rosalie)

Arrastre los pies por las escaleras no se ni cara puedo tener y en verdad estoy aterrado, no quiero separarme de bella pero tampoco le voy a pedir que abandone su beca por estar a mi lado cuando ni siquiera yo se que quiero. Y si eso es que me quiere preguntar Carlisle o será que se dio cuenta que no pase aquí la noche. Debí haber hablado con Rosalie antes.

En cuanto Carlisle me vio en la puerta me pidió pasar y serró la puerta camino hasta su escritorio y me pidió sentarme frente a el.

-Hay algo que tengas que decir Edward te veo un poco distraído.

-No. -Que mas le puedo decir o si pase la noche en la calle.

-Bueno lo pregunto por que ya mañana entregan tu diploma y no me has dicho nada acerca de la universidad o lo que piensas hacer.

-Bueno o acerca de eso... no se ... es que no me decido aun. -Me sentí mejor por el rumbo de la conversación pero por otro lado no se que contestar.

-Yo se que tu ves a tus hermano, no se como te explico. No están entregados a la universidad. Pero es por que yo quiero que ustedes hagan algo que les guste que en verdad les apasione, si tu en este momento me dices que quieres lavar carros en la esquina te daría todo mi apoyo por que es lo que amas. Dime Edward que amas hacer. En que te sumerges en tus ratos libres.

-Pues ya sabes que amo tocar piano me relaja, pero nunca lo he considerado como una carrera a seguir.

-Y por que no?

-En verdad no se, pensándolo bien tengo muchas canciones de mi autoría... podría enviarlas a un conservatorio musical y ver como me va.

-Tu sabes que yo tengo contactos y podría ayudarte, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres. Recuerdo un par de años atrás querías estudiar medicina.

-Si pero es mas por que te admiro y quería ser como tu, pero ahora que tu lo dices pienso que lo mejor seria música.

-Y que piensas hacer? No trato de obligarte, tu sabes que para tu mama y para mi nada mejor que te quedes con nosotros por lo menos un año mas. Pero no quiero que dejes tus estudios abandonados por otras cosas.

-Lo se papa gracias.

-Y como van las cosas con bella? Se están protegiendo, mira que es una buena chica que ha luchado mucho por su beca y su futuro.

-Si papa no te preocupes siempre usamos protección y vamos muy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-Ese es mi hijo. Me alegra mucho que estés con ella.

Solo asentí mientras salíamos de la oficina de Carlisle, tengo que buscar los resultados de mis exámenes además tengo que hablar con Alice para ver si hay algún conservatorio en Europa donde me reciban mi inscripción a ultima hora. O a menos que alcance a bella el próximo semestre por de algo si estoy seguro quiero estar con ella lo mas cerca posible tal vez en la universidad donde va a estar ella puedo tomar clases de música.

-Me necesitas?

-Alice! me asustas. En verdad pareces un duende. -Le dije de mala gana y gire para seguir buscando entre los papeles que algún día me llegaron en el correo y simplemente los tire por hay; pero recordé.

-Si que bueno que llegas, hace rato hable con papa y decidí estudiar música. Tu crees que algún conservatorio me acepte a ultima hora.

-Si Edward que felicidad que te decidas por la música, piano me imagino... de echo tengo un amigo que es director o maestro en Juilliard, te mudarías a NY y yo iría cada mes para visitarte y las tiendas...

Alice continuo hablando y saltando por todo mi cuarto mientras yo trataba de asimilar las palabras

-Para Alice! Yo estaba pensando algo mas como ... no se... que tal Europa? La tome de los hombros para que dejara de saltar por que en verdad me estaba mariando pero no sabia como decirle tal vez mi padre se oponga y piense que solo lo hago por seguir a bella.

-Claro Edward- Dijo en un tono un tanto sarcástico

-Y si encuentras algo no se como... en ROMA, pues podrías compartir el apartamento con bella y así se dividen los gasto. No crees que estas muy joven para pensar en eso- Me decía mientras con un dedo me golpeaba la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad no quiero separarme y que mejor si estudiamos juntos, entiéndeme Alice yo la amo y quiero estar con ella no hay nada en el mundo que yo quiera mas.

-Esta bien. Yo no se quien te enseña a hacer esas caras de perrito, para que sepas que te ves ridículo.

-Pero funciono? si por favor? ayúdame?

-SI, ya contento?

-Mucho gracias Alice eres la mejor.

-Ahora convence a papa.

Se fue y me dejo pensando en lo ultimo que dijo, tal vez van a pensar que soy un chiquillo inmaduro y lo mas importante como lo va a tomar Bella.

/

Chicas por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios, como bien saben de eso nos alimentamos los artistas...jajajaja.


	21. Me voy

Bella(pov)

Y las cosas se ponen mejor cada día.

Después de la ceremonia de graduación que por cierto fue horrible con un traje amarillo que me hacia ver mas pálida de lo que soy y el sonido que era horrendo; cada vez que hablaban los maestros sonaba como un enjambre de abejas asesinas o no se si eran los nervios y el miedo a hacer el ridículo en frente a toda la escuela cuando pasara al podio para recibir mi diploma lo que no me dejaba escuchar, hasta mi compañero de asiento tubo que decirme cuando fue mi turno por que yo no escuche llamar mi nombre y mi cara paso de amarillo a rojo en cuestión de segundos peor aun cuando todos reventaron en aplausos, todos estaban muy felices recibí abrazos de todos los integrantes de la familia de Edward y el señor Black pero el mas contento era mi abuelo hasta lagrimas vi en sus ojos me felicito y dijo que estaba muy orgulloso y que así piense abandonarlo en unos cuantos meses todo será para cumplir mis sueños y alcanzar mis metas.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando Edward me contó de sus planes de tomar clases en Roma muy cerca a mi universidad y me pregunto que pensaba, si podíamos compartir el apartamento lo cual me puso muy feliz, claro esto no se lo comentaría a mi abuelo si no le da un infarto simplemente le diré que comparto el apartamento con algún compañero de la u.

Alice se volvió loca con los preparativos para el viaje y que según ella ya que su hermanito iba a vivir en el departamento necesitamos amueblarlo por que los muebles que tenia el apartamento estaban muy feos, trate de convencerla de que yo no tenia dinero para comprar muebles nuevos en este momento pero como siempre Alice dijo que el apartamento no solo era para mi, que ella lo hacía por su hermano, como sea al final no iba a salir ganando así que preferí dejarla hacer lo que quisiera con el dichoso apartamento.

Y el verano se paso demasiado rápido, ya teníamos los pasajes de avión para principio de agosto y una semana después empezaba clases.

Con Edward casi no nos vemos estos días pero tratamos de hablar todos los días por teléfono o nos encontramos en el msn en las noches antes de ir a dormir incluso me envía cartas de como están sus vacaciones y de lo mucho que me extraña.

Ya quiero que llegue el día del viaje para empezar a vivir con el.

Mi abuelo me preocupa mucho en verdad no quisiera dejarlo solo pero el me dice que por ningún motivo va a permitir que yo me quede en este pueblo arruinando mi vida mientras una universidad me espera con las puertas abiertas al otro lado del océano, me recuerda que ya a estado solo por muchos años incluso antes de mi nacimiento además el papa de Edward me dice que el va a estar al pendiente de su salud durante el tiempo que siga en Forks.

Pero el Sr. Black no pierde oportunidad de decirme que mi abuelo esta muy mal por mi partida, que este abandono no lo va a soportar, que el estuvo con el cuando mi mama lo abandono después de que murió mi padre y por poco y se muere que no cree que ahora sea diferente ya que se ha encariño mucho con migo y esto me hace sentir culpable por que si algo le pasa a mi abuelo solo será mi culpa por ser tan egoísta.

Cuando le comento todo esto a Edward me dice que no me preocupe y prometió el mismo regalarme un pasaje de vuelta en cuanto tengamos el menor indicio de que la salud de mi abuelo este deteriorando y espero que así sea.

Lo único que voy a extrañar de este pueblo aparte de mi abuelo es a Felipe mi gran amigo pero igual el va para la soleada universidad de la Florida, me lo comento diciendo:

-Me voy pero prometo dejar a un lado mi look de nerd y me voy a dedicar a conquistar niñas, ya veras Bella que la próxima vez que escuches hablar de mi seré todo un rompe corazones es mas me voy a convertir en una leyenda... jajaja

-Si claro! Nunca e escuchado de un biólogo marino gigoló jajajaja, eso si será una leyenda... jajaja

-Te voy a extrañar mucho niña, cuidate y prometeme que te mantendras en contacto todo el tiempo.

-Tu tambien me vas a hacer mucha falta. Fue una despedida emotiva pero sin lagrimas, nada de lagrimas me repito una y otra vez.

Solo espero que todo salga bien y el nuevo idioma no me pegue tan fuerte lo bueno que tengo un buen maestro viviendo en mi casa.


	22. DE VACACIONES!

Edward(pov)

Estos días lejos de Bella han sido catastróficos y mi amiguito es el que mas sufre, no pienso ser infiel me considero muy hombre para esas bajezas solo espero con ansias que se acaben estas vacaciones.

Mi familia decidió que lo mejor era tomar un respiro de Forks y alejarme un poco de bella para ver si en verdad era buena idea vivir con ella, según mis padres solo estaba deslumbrado por ser mi primer amor y tal vez tengan razón pero que de malo tiene vivir la vida y cometer errores sin dañar a otros en el proceso; Bella y yo tenemos muy en claro que estamos haciendo nos cuidamos y no estamos tomando decisiones a la ligera.

-Quieres salir a un antro o algo? dale si quieres vamos todos o solo entre hombres. Decía Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me aventaba un cojín desde la puerta.

-No, gracias.

-Que amargado eres, rose dice que seria mejor ir a roma para conocer donde vas a vivir y para que te llevemos a ver tu nueva u. así no quedas tan perdido cuando empieces, la idea del paseo es que tu disfrutes paro al parecer tu estas sumido en una burbuja y ni quien te quite la cara de aburrición.

-No es eso, ya sabes que disfrute mucho el viaje al principio pero en verdad extraño mucho a bella. Ponte en mi lugar cuanto tiempo soportarías tu sin Rose? No creo que mas de 12 horas jajaj.

-Ya si...pero tu eres mas joven. Y que tal si te invito a África. Me dijo para cambiar de tema levantando las cejas.

-No gracias, si esta es mi prueba para demostrarles que no estoy tomando una decisión pensando con mis hormonas y no con mi cabeza pues entonces sufriré en silencio. puse cara de sufrido mientras le tiraba el cojín de vuelta a Emmett el cual esquivo como si nada.

-Entonces alístate por que salimos temprano. Alice ya nos había advertido pero yo aposte con Jasper que te podría convencer de salir pero eres un caso perdido.

El vuelo salía a las once de la mañana del aeropuerto de Rusia para Roma. Emmett y Rosalíe se quedaran dos semanas y luego parten para el sur de África, y una semana después Alice con Jasper van para Paris. Me imagino que de compras y una semana después mis padres se van para Forks, no saben cuanto tiempo se quedaran pero tal vez otros seis meses para dejar todo en orden por que como siempre, según ellos, ya es hora de cambiar de ambiente.

Bella llega en tres semanas y no le he dicho que ya estoy aquí esperándola se supone que nos veríamos en Forks para tomar juntos el vuelo a Roma.

En cuanto llegamos fuimos directo al departamento y me entere que no es rentado es de mis padres ya ni me sorprende que tengan propiedades por todo el mundo.

Segun ellos tienen conocidos En la Ciudad Del Vaticano.

El apartamento es muy espacioso y sin paredes divisorias. Hay un gran sofá en forma de L al fondo, un plasma encima de la chimenea; el cual se esconde dejando ver un pintura de aspecto antigua, el tapete es completamente blanco y de pelo largo; muy cómodo para andar descalzo. Hay un mini bar en la otra esquina el cual solo tiene copas y cero licor... una cocina espaciosa y en el centro de todo están las escaleras que llevan a un segundo nivel que es donde se encuentra el dormitorio principal.

-No he acabado de decorarlo pero hasta la semana pasada aun lo estaban remodelando, pero la sala ya esta mas o menos... -decía Alice mirando a todos lados con aire pensativo.

-No, esta perfecto Alice...

-whooaaauuu!-grito Emmett- No esta en tus planes colocar una mesa de juegos aquí Alice, como una mesa de billar quedaría estupenda y así podríamos venir seguido con Jasper de visita.

-No se déjame pensarlo.

-Tu que opinas Edward crees que esta bien para ustedes, deberías decirle a Alice que necesitan tu y Bella puesto que son los que van a vivir. -dijo rose mientras fruncía el seño mirando a Emmett que no dejaba de hacer planes con Jasper.

-si hijo Rosalíe tiene razón.

-Gracias papa y gracias a todos por lo que hacen por nosotros es mas de lo que merezco y se que bella le va a encantar el departamento y además esta situado muy cerca de las dos universidades.

-Hijo nunca diga eso, además te vamos a dejar una cuenta para tus gastos aparte de la que ya tienes pero esta es de un banco local y queremos llevarte a comprar dos carro ya sabemos que bella no nos aceptaría un carro pero si lo encuentra cuando llegue tal vez la puedas convencer de que lo use.

-Esta bien, gracias de nuevo papa que mas les puedo decir. Le di un fuerte abrazo

-Tenemos que ir a celebrar que mi hijo es todo un hombre.

-

Ya tenia todo listo en casa para la llegada de Bella. El departamento quedo muy bien con todas las cosas que compro Alice hasta los guardarropas están llenos, mi padre nos regalo dos volvos uno gris y uno rojo, la cuenta del banco tenia a Bella para hacer retiros en caso de emergencia y ya fuimos a la que va a ser mi segunda casa: el conservatorio santa Caterina de lla rosa. Me presente con los maestros y me dieron un recorrido por las instalaciones.

Ayer en la noche cuando hable con mi amor tuve que decirle que las vacaciones se habían alargado un poco mas y por eso tendríamos que vernos aquí; Se puso muy triste lo note en su voz pero le prometí llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Mis padres están dando un recorrido a la ciudad, según ellos recordando viejos tiempos y vendrán mañana para despedirnos y para ver de que todo este bien.

En estos momentos estoy en aeropuerto esperando la llegada del vuelo pero creo que llegue muy temprano ni siquiera mire el reloj cuando salí, estaba muy ansioso y ya estaba todo listo para la bienvenida que le daría; decore todo el apartamento con tulipanes rojos por todos lados, también globos flotando y la mesa ya esta lista solo tengo que servirla la cena que pedí al restaurante preferido de Esme.

Se puede ser mas feliz en la vida que cuando tus ojos vuelven a ver al amor de tu vida después de tanto tiempo que parece una eternidad...

En cuanto la vi aparecer por la puerta corrí para abrazarla y la levante del suelo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y nos fundimos en un beso solamente nuestros labios disfrutando del momento como esperando que atreves de ellos podamos reparar todo el daño que dejo nuestra separación.

* * *

Chicas gracias por leerme.

BESOS.


	23. Hogar dulce hogar

Bella(pov)

Y sin darme cuenta ya solo falta una semana para empezar, no se si decir nueva vida nueva etapa. Abecés siento que todo me da vueltas que nervios son muchas cosas a la vez; primero vivir con Edward. Eso me aterra nunca e vivido sola y de un día para otro voy a vivir con mi novio, segundo un nuevo idioma eso me sigue dando vueltas y un nuevo país. Siento un hoyo enorme en estomago además se me arruga el corazón de pensar que mi abuelo se queda solo claro que el todos los días dice que -"Yo solo espero con ansias el día que te vas para poder disfrutar de mi soltería"-

Como sea ya tome la decisión y tengo que afrontarla como una adulta que soy... hay a quien engaño, me ciento como una niña en su primer día de escuela.

Y los días pasan sin tregua y para completar me pelee con Edward por que nos vamos a encontrar en Roma después de que me prometió ir con migo y yo ni siquiera se como voy a llegar al dichoso apartamentucho ese, hay me veré doce horas después que el avión aterrice y yo aun tratando de encontrar la salida. Todos los días hablaba con Edward por teléfono y yo como una mujer madura que soy **si caro** me hacia la valiente diciendo que todo va ir bien.

Mi abuelo me acompaño al aeropuerto reclamamos el pase de abordar y me despidió después que pase seguridad me asegure que estaba en la sala de espera correcta a la espera de la llamada para abordar.

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo pero las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban, trate de dormir pero fue inútil tan rápido como serraba los ajos se me habrían solos, trate de leer pero las letras danzaban en el papel y no lograba comprender nada la película parecía entretenida pero me pasaba igual que con el libro es como si fuera otro idioma solo escuchaba blaaa blaa blaaa... y eso que estaba en primera clase pero podría ir en la cabina o hasta en el porta equipaje y yo ni en cuenta.

Y una eternidad después por fin veía como el avión empezó a defender mostrándome una imagen la que desde el día de hoy seria mi nuevo hogar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a recordar a mi mama de lo feliz y orgullosa que ella estaría de mi en estos momentos pero no le alcanzo la vida. Apuesto como era que estaría en el mismo avión gritando como loca.

Salí arrestando los pies no tenia ni idea donde reclamar mi equipaje, así que Seguía a detrás de las azafatas pues al parecer era de los últimos pasajeros, pase por los puestos de chequeo de documentos y fue hay que lo vi. Parado esperandome, tan hermoso como siempre, todo lo que traía en mis manos cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y yo solo trataba de correr lo mas rápido posible para abrazarlo y fundirnos en un beso que para mi fue lo mejor, no se que efecto tiene este hombre en mi pero por un momento solo éramos el y yo en uno solo. Yo rodeando con mis piernas su cintura y el dando me vueltas por un instante que igual pude ser todo un siglo ya ni se...

-Sorpresa. -Susurro a mi oído mientras me bajaba con delicadeza para que mis pies tocaran el suelo, pero yo estaba soldada a su cuello.

-Por que me haces esto... -le di un puño en su hombro- me tenias con los nervios de punta.

-Pues por que era una sorpresa tontita. -Me llevaba de la mano mientras recogía el rejero de cosas que deje por todos lados, y yo no podía separar la vista de sus lindos ojos, estaba idiotizada.

-Tengo una sorpresa en el departamento. Si quieres vamos para allá o prefieres dar un paseo primero?.

-Y tu familia? No estaban todos de paseo? - Por un momento me imagine el pequeño apartamento lleno de gente y Emmett con sus chiste haciéndome sonrojar cada cinco minutos. No me sentía lista para soportar eso, prefería estar aquí en el parqueadero del departamento todo el día y toda la noche si con eso podíamos estar solos.

-Haber por donde empiezo. Mis hermanos están de paseo en África y Paris, mis padres siguen aquí pero no se quedan con nosotros. Prometieron venir en la noche para saludarte e ir a comer por hay. Me dijo todo esto con una sonrisa picara.

-Para nuestro apartamento.

Antes de que terminara de hablar ya estábamos fuera del parqueo tomo la carretera a gran velocidad y pocos minutos después estábamos rodeados de edificios antiguos y me ensañaba cada edifico diciendo su nombre en francés y en español. Me señalo donde seria mi nueva escuela y su nueva escuela después llegamos a un edifico muy moderno; presiono un pequeño botón en el techo de su carro y la puerta nos permitió el paso.

-Y aquí?

-Aquí señorita es su hogar.

-Abrí la puerta y baje del carro con un "O"- Era muy elegante. Edward estaba en el maletero tratando de abrirlo pero yo me pare bloqueándolo. -Que haces? Y me lance a sus labios como un león hambriento.

-Ven- hablo cuando separamos nuestros labios para respirar me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia los elevadores. Cuando la puerta se cerro me acorralo contra la pared besándome apasionadamente, yo sentía su lengua recorrer toda mi boca embriagándome con su aliento, se agachó un poco y me levanto con mis piernas a los lados mientras caminaba ya que el asesor estaba detenido sentí como me recargaba contra una pared nuevamente y como forcejeaba tratando de abrir lo que creo seria la puerta.

Nuevamente camino un par de pasos mas chocando nuevamente contra la puerta mientras serraba, saque mi saco por la cabeza impaciente para pelear con los botones y cuando mi pecho quedo al descubierto su boca empezó a besar cuanta piel quedo al descubierto saque su camisa de la misma manera que la mía y cuando mis manos la tiraron algún lugar del recinto ataque sus pantalones para liberar su masculinidad deseosa de sentirlo completamente mío, cuando su pantalón por la gravedad calló tocando su tobillo Edward me deposito en el suelo y besándome de nuevo bajo mis pantalones llevándose todo a su paso y nuevamente me cargo sosteniéndome de mis piernas mientras nuestros sexos se saludaban sin necesidad de ayuda para encontrar el camino correcto el departamento estaba llenos de nuestros jadeos y gritos de excitación y con cada estocada me golpeaba contra la pared mientras yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas de sus hombros cuando llego su orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el mío.

Con delicadeza libero mis piernas primero una y después la otra y cuando ya las sentí firmes en el suelo doble mis rodillas dejando resbalar mi espalda por la pared aun con mis ojos serrados... así continuamos por un momento, Edward también se acomodo a mi lado con su espalda pegada a la puerta y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Te extrañe tanto mi amor, no es lo mismo hablar por teléfono que sentir tu piel.

-Pero valió la pena la espera? me acariciaba la mejilla

En ese momento abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un departamento lleno de flores y velas y globos-Esta precioso, lo hiciste todo para mi y yo por mi estupidez te lo eché a perder. Me perdonas amor? Me arrodille para quedar a su altura y lo bese.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte y lo que paso, fue solo tu saludo ahora viene mi bienvenida.


	24. FRESAS CON CHAMPAGNE

Edward(pov)

-Amor! escuche que me decía Bella tratando de moverme...

-ummmm?

-El teléfono!

-Eso es lo que suena?-

Me levante de la cama y trate de localizar el molesto sonido de mi celular aun me sentía mareado por el sueño y veía borroso, camine hasta encontrarlo en el mueble del fondo al levantarlo vi que tenia siete llamadas perdidas y un mensaje todas de mi padre en ese momento recordé la cita que teníamos con el.

El reloj marcaba las nueve, como se me pudo olvidar abrí rápidamente el mensaje y decía:

_HIJO ESPERO TODO ESTE BIEN, LLAMAME EN CUANTO PUEDAS. TENDREMOS QUE APLASAR LA CENA. CARLISLE. _

Me preocupo ese hecho, así que marque rápidamente el numero mientras sentía unos brazos alrededor de mi pecho

-Que pasa, algo va mal? me decía Bella mientras me besaba el cuello.

Le pedí a señas un minuto

-Papa?

_-Hijo como estas? estábamos muy preocupados por que no contestas el teléfono y nosotros aun estamos lejos. Estas en el restaurante? _

-No papa disculparme, pero bella llego muy cansada por el vuelo y se acostó un rato y se nos paso el tiempo, pero estamos bien solo que no escuche el teléfono.

_-Oh no, esta bien solo que estamos apenados, ya sabes la cena que les prometimos pero mañana estamos con ustedes y tal vez nos pueden acompañar al aeropuerto. Que te parece? _

-Si, esta bien.

_-Hablamos mañana. _ Y corto la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

-Que pasa amor? me pregunto Bella.

-No eran mis padre, recuerdas la cena?

-Oh si que pena, están molestos?

-No de echo se están disculpando y vendrán mañana creo que están entretenidos y no se...

-Que pasa? Por que esa cara? -Dime.

-Es que mi padre suele hablar y hablar y luego me pasa a mama, casi tengo que darles pretextos para terminar la llamada pero esta vez estaban no se muy raros.

-Debe ser que están ocupados, no te preocupes si algo pasara te habrían dicho, no? o es que notaste algo extraño en su voz?

-No, nada tienes razón.

-Mejor prepara algo de comer y te espero en la ducha? me dijo mientras giraba y dejaba caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo caminando muy sensualmente al baño.

Traje una botella de champágne y unas fresas de la cocina, cuando entre al baño Bella me esperaba en el yacusi el cual solo estaba iluminado con velas y la espuma cubría todo su cuerpo hasta los hombros.

-Con esto esta bien o quieres algo mas.

-Es perfecto. Me dijo con la vos mas sensual mientras me invitaba con el dedo índice a acompañarla.

-Ummjum, fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Me quite toda mi ropa y me sumergí en el agua espumosa frente a ella y entrelazamos las piernas acercándome para darle un beso mientras nuestros pechos desnudos se juntaban, Bella me propuso una nueva forma de tomar ya que olvide las copas y después de esto no creo volver a usar una copa cuando estemos solos en la casa.

Se sentó el una esquina del yacusi apoyando sus pies a cada lado de mi cara para dejar su centro totalmente expuesto, tomo la manguera y dejo que agua lavara desde su pecho hasta su centro llevándose todo el jabón y las burbujas que aun tenia pegadas luego tomo una fresa y se la paso de abajo ah arriba hasta su boca le dio un mordisco y me la ofreció boca a boca, yo estaba idiotizado disfrutando cada movimiento que hacia para seducirme quería lanzarme y lamer todo lo que tenia en frente pera Bella me decía

-Espera, espera.-

Luego lleno su ombligo de champagne y me pidió que tomara mientras yo sorbía, ella fue derramando mas y yo pasaba la lengua por todos lados tratando de tomar asta la ultima gota que mezclado con su esencia era fabuloso, apoye mis manos en su entrepierna para poder lamer también sus pezones y cuando retire la cara, Bella deposito mas en su ombligo dejando derramar una gran cantidad así que ataque su centro rápidamente para no perder ni una sola gota mientras Bella gemía de placer yo continúe lamiendo, pasando ferozmente mi lengua por cada rincón que tenia expuesto llevándome todo sus jugos revueltos con el sabor a licor

-OHHH EDWARD!

-UMMMMMM le conteste asiendo la vibrar y jadear mas fuerte

-Ya no aguanto massss

Trato le levantarse pero la tome de las nalgas a la apreté fuerte contra mi cara mientras me movía desesperado para que terminara en mi boca, empezó a mover sus caderas marcando el ritmo y estire un brazo para masajear sus pezones y aumentar su placer hasta que la sentí estremecer mientras mis labios absorbían y chupaban todo lo que ella tenia para mi.

La jale hasta depositarla en la bañera para besarla con pasión, se dejo caer con sus piernas envolviéndolas en mi cintura y ella con una de sus manos acomodo mi muy pronunciada excitación y la acarició para después introducirla en su centro húmedo y cálido mientras subía y bajaba sin liberas sus labios el agua saltaba por todos lado ya que nuestros movimientos se estaban volviendo desenfrenados y salvajes mis manos estaban aferradas a sus cadera apretándola mas fuerte contra mi pecho nuestros besos estaban acompañados de jadeos y gritos ahogados mientras nuestros cuerpos se estremecen por el orgasmo.

Después de unos momentos que estuvimos abrasados esperando a que nuestras espiraciones volvieran a la normalidad nos quedamos mirando el desastre que había en el baño estallando en risas.

-Que haremos mañana? por que tal ves seria buena idea quedarnos para recoger es desastre que tenemos por todo el departamento.

-No te preocupes antes de salir mañana llamo a la señora que hace la limpieza y yo creo que tendríamos que dejar una muy buena propina, recuerda que la cocina y el comedor están peor.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Le dije mientras recordaba que hace unas horas después que llego la comida tuvimos sexo encima de la mesa sin tener en cuenta que estaba llena de cajas de comida, Bella termino con pasta en el cabello después que tumbe al piso junto con la caja que tenia la pasta que no nos comimos.

Tomamos una ducha y entendimos toallas en el piso para poder caminar, nos acomodamos en la cama para pasar nuestra primer noche juntos.

Al día siguiente acompañe a bella para tomar el un examen en su nueva escuela y para recoger todos los libros y el horario de clases, le mostré su nuevo carro a lo cual no estuvo de acuerdo pero ya después vería la forma de convencerla para que lo use fuimos al banco y recorrimos las calles y la plaza de san Pedro mientras hacíamos tiempo a que llamaran mis padres para almorzar todos juntos.

Después de las dos de la tarde mi padre llamo para pedir disculpas ya que tendrían que salir directo para el aeropuerto por que adelantaron el vuelo, se disculpo con bella y prometieron venir a visitar lo mas pronto posible.

Lleve a mi lindísima novia para pudiera comprar las cosas necesarias para la u. y el resto de vueltas que teníamos pendientes por hacer ya que después de este fin de semana se acaban nuestras vacaciones.

* * *

Comentarios por fis...

BESOS.


	25. Cuando en Roma

Bella(pov)

Se puede ser mas feliz en la vida...

Luego de casi seis meses viviendo en la majestuosa Roma y todo sigue como el primer día, la universidad es muy hermosa y moderna tengo muy buenas calificaciones, mis compañeros son muy amables y además un pasatiempo demasiado interesante.

Cuando comencé el curso y la directiva me exigió por supuesto excelentes calificaciones, buena conducta y cumplir con unas horas de trabajo comunitario no pago pero lo que mas me asombro es que con la beca me dan un departamento bueno mas bien un cuarto para compartir y un cheque mensual para mis necesidades me puse tan feliz ya que podría utilizar mi tiempo libre para dedicarlo de lleno al estudio; me dieron a llenar unas aplicaciones para lo del trabajo social que podría ser en uno de los tantos museos que hay en la ciudad o en la biblioteca pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que me llamaron para una entrevista en el mismo vaticano yo no podía creer.

Al siguiente día fui para la entrevista y se trata de guiar el tour por las bóvedas donde guardan los documentos mas preciados de para el vaticano. El cardenal que me explico decía que me escogieron por las buenas referencias, además de que soy no creyente y me exigieron firmar unos documentos de extracta confidencialidad ósea que nunca puedo hablar de lo que vea o pase tras paredes y por supuesto esto no es valido como referencia de trabajo, igual no me importa es estas bóvedas guardan documentos y obras tan antiguas como la vida misma e tocado y leído cosas tan interesantes me parece un sueño y hasta entiendo por que tenia que ser un no creyente con referencias.

En eso estoy todos los lunes, incluso los festivos y los demás días son para tomar mis clases, por otra parte la escuela de Edward es un palacio de siglo xv con sus paredes en piedra y vitrales con sus largos corredores llenos de cuadros de artista famosos que han pasado por ella, los jardines tienen flores por todos lados y esculturas algunas antiguas otras mas modernas, me encanta sentarme en las tardes a esperar a Edward o incluso en las mañanas lo acompaño para quedarme en los jardines a leer con la música de fondo que suena por toda la escuela.

En navidad la pasamos en nuestro apartamento solos, mi abuelo dijo que no valía la pena gastar en pasajes solo para unas semana por mas de que le insistí se negó rotundamente a según el hacer un gasto innecesario, la familia de Edward se fue a pasar vacaciones a sur América según me comento Edward tienen una isla cerca a Brasil y no se por que no nos invitaron.

El departamento es espectacular y además los papas de Edward dejaron dos carros para que pudiera utilizar uno. Todos los gastos del departamento son por parte de ellos, cuando intento hablar con mi amado novio que me deje pagar algún recibo o por lo menos el mercado terminamos discutiendo y se excusa diciendo que no sabe quien o como pagan todos los gastos hasta la alacena permanece llena de mercado casi por arte de magia, bueno me imagino que las señoras de la limpieza son las que se encargan de comprar todo. Alice se encargo de dejarme un guardarropas para toda ocasión incluso lencería y trajes elegantes, así que mi cuenta bancaria sigue en ascenso con lo que me dan por parte de la beca y yo no tengo en que gastar.

La relación con Edward va muy bien hasta me puedo imaginar casada con el, siempre tiene sorpresas para mi y salimos a cuanto paseo se le ocurre puedo asegurar que conozco media Europa y cuanto museo y sitio turístico hay. Aventamos monedas en la Fontana Di Trevi, me llevo a conocer Notre Dame, el famoso Coliseo Romano, palacio de Versalles sin olvidar sin olvidar la Torre Eiffel donde pasamos un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas y romanticismo

Oh! Venecia y sus góndolas y así podría seguir con tantos lugares hermoso y sin embargo el no deja de sorprenderme cada día con sus caminatas y días de campo que organiza de un momento para otro en el momento menos pensado llega a con el carro lleno de cosa y emprendemos camino a los lugares llenos de fantasía encanto. Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas pero con el es mas que eso cada lugar es diferente al anterior, viñedos, paseos campiranos, campiñas y paisajes donde lo único que puedes ver son flores y mas flores hasta donde la vista llega me hace sentir como la protagonista de una historia de amor y fantasía.

Hoy que no tengo clase tengo ganas de algo muy especial para corresponder a todos sus detalles y vi algo en la tele que dio una fantástica idea así que compre fruta y la corte con formas un tarro de crema y llame a Edward para que este aquí apenas termine sus clases, apague todas las luces dejando solo las del segundo piso para que me alumbre tenuemente solo tengo unas sandalias muy altas con muchos colores.

Me acosté en la mesa después de mover todas las sillas puse crema un diferentes parte de mi cuerpo y sobre cada circulo de crema un pedazo de fruta un poco en mis tobillos con un melón en forma de estrella, a lo largo de mis piernas y en mis muslos dejando un espacio y en mi intimidad lo tape por completo y muchas frutas así tiene mucho trabajo un poco en mi ombligo y tapando mis pezones.

Solo espero que no tarde por que aquí o me congelo o se derrite todo esto.

-!BELLA! estas en casa? Como pude moví un poco mi mano hasta prender el equipo de sonido que tenia preparado con música muy romántica y trate de quedarme lo mas quieta posible pero de solo imaginarlo lamiendo toda la crema mi respiración se acelera así que mejor me concentro.

-OHH POR DIOS que tenemos aquí? Creo que llegue con mucha hambre y al parecer voy a pasar directo al postre.

Lo escuche decir y quería reír pero me concentre en respirar sin abrir los ojos sentí su aliento rosar mi boca y la moví para que no pueda besarme la idea es que empiece de abajo para arriba, ****debí dejar una nota**** como sea.

Paso uno de sus dedos por mi brazo arrastrando toda la crema para después llevarlo a su boca con un sonoro

-UMMCH sabe delicioso.- sentí que me derretía por completo y casi solté un gemido pero mordí mis labios tratando nuevamente de contenerme pero si sigue así la mesa se va a convertir muy pronto en una pizza.

Sus labios comieron con desespero la crema y fruta en mis piernas y con su lengua limpio cada uno de mis brazos se acerco y dejo mi boca llena de crema la cual saboree limpiando hasta donde mi lengua alcanzo.

-Mi amor esto sabe delicioso, solo espero que en cualquier momento me permitas ver tur ojos para saber si son tan bellos como deliciosa es tu piel.

Lamió mis pezones y mi cuerpo reacciono sin esperar una orden mi espalda vibro sobre la mesa mis manos se aferraron de las orillas mis piernas buscaban un mejor agarre y de mi boca salió un jadeo que mas pareció un grito casi puedo decir que tuve un orgasmo sin que tocara mi centro, lo vi a los ojos dispuesta a jalarlo para que me penetrara en este mismo instante pero no me dio tiempo sus labios me besaban con pasión mientras botaba la ropa su ropa volaba por todos lado, me empujo suavemente asía atrás y se dispuso en tarea de quitar la ultima porción de crema y sentí su mano recorrer mi intimidad y sacudir en el piso el exceso me imagino que impaciente por llegar a mi intimidad sentí sus dedos acariciando y penetrando mi muy húmeda vagina una y otra ves, se subió sobre la mesa y sus dedos fueron remplazados por su sexo una y otra ves adentro y afuera.

-Mi amor es la fruta mas rica que he comido en toda la vida, te amo, te amo, te amo!

Repetía una y otra ves yo en este punto era un volcán con erupciones cada cinco segundos, mis ojos estaban deleitándose con el cuerpo de mi romeo, bajo de la mesa y dos estocadas mas y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba como su hombría se ensanchaba mas para dejar sus orgasmo en mi.

-Eres afrodisiaco exquisito me excita sin fin y mis sentidos sucumben a tu aroma sutil.

-Te amo Edward soy adicta a tus besos y por tus labios soy capas de escalar el Everest, de ir a las profundidades del océano y no me importaría vivir bajo una roca si se que tu estarás hay.

Fin...

* * *

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir con mi loca HISTORIA.


	26. LA LLAMADA

LA LLAMADA.

Edward(pov)

Estaba en la cocina preparando un suculento desayuno para ni novia, esa palabra me llena de dicha si Emmett me viera en estas diría toda cantidad de bromas por un largo tiempo pero no me importa lo hago por que la amo no por imposición como Rosalíe cuando lo obliga a recorrer las tiendas por horas y horas ajajá, el sonido del teléfono me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y al mirar el identificar era un numero de América pero no lo recuerdo y el código de área es totalmente nuevo, tome la llamada aun sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Alo?

-Con el Sr. Edward Cullen por favor, se escuchaba la voz de un señor mayor que no recuerdo haber escuchado antes, seguí con la platica para salir de dudas.

-Si, con el habla. Dígame en que lo puedo ayudar.

-Mi nombre es Jasón Jenks soy el abogado de su familia, no creo que mi nombre fuera mencionado de eso estoy casi seguro por que siempre trataba con su hermano mayor el Sr. Jasper o con el Sr. Carlisle directamente pero la razón de mi llamada es por que me acaban de informar que la avioneta donde su familia viajaba esta como le digo...

A estas alturas y con esa cantidad de información ya me tenia con los nervios de punta y cuando menciono la avioneta me imagine lo peor

-Señor sin rodeos por favor, le sucedió algo a mi familia?

-Lamento informarle que en la tarde de ayer su familia abordo en Brasil y se dirigían para norte América por supuesto tenían planeado hacer paradas para llenar el tanque y esas cosas pero desde la madrugada perdieron comunicación y se piensa que tal ves sufrieron un accidente.

-Pero dígame ya empezaron la labores de búsqueda? Donde creen que paso esto?

-En la selva de Brasil en los limites entre Brasil y Colombia, por su puesto la embajada de los dos países están haciendo lo que mas pueden ya que la zona aparte de ser selvática esta en conflicto, los oficiales que me informaron de lo sucedido prometieron tener información en treinta y seis horas en cuanto me den alguna información yo le aviso.

-QUE ! usted espera que me quede como si nada esperando su llamada, dígame hay alguna posibilidad de que usted contacte alguien que me lleve a la volar la zona donde fueron vistos por ultima vez?

-Yo... creo... déjeme ver que puedo hacer y en una hora lo llamo con lo que necesita.

-Espero me llame antes o si no ya mismo tomo un vuelo a Brasil o Colombia o el vuelo que encuentre primero a sur América.

-Si señor no se preocupe ya mismo tengo a mi secretaria en eso y yo mismo contactare a unos conocidos para hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a su familia sana y salva.

Y con eso termine la llamada, corrí al cuarto para alistar mis maletas cuando Bella me vio entrar como un remolino por el cuarto a la recámara se acerco con cara de espanto había olvidado por completo ahora que le diría ella se va a preocupar mucho mas si le digo que voy en busca de mi familia que esta perdida en una selva llena de terroristas.

-Edward háblame que pasa? Quien te llamo?

-Era el abogado de mi familia, al parecer tengo que viajar a Brasil.

-Por que? cuando? no entiendo. Que le paso a tu familia.

-Bella ahora no por favor. Yo no se muy bien... al parecer están en problemas. El abogado no me dijo mucho solo que tenían problemas y tengo que viajar yo te llamo en cuanto pueda. No te preocupes todo esta bien ya el abogado tiene todo listo es solo que requieren mi presencia. Quédate tranquila que yo te llamo en cuanto aborde y en cuanto toque tierra.

En eso sonó el teléfono, era Jenks con la información que necesitaba, me dio la información del vuelo que abordaba en una hora destino Colombia donde un contacto suyo con el nombre de Max me estaría esperando para ayudarme con que yo requiriera también me dijo que Max me llevaría a la embajada de estados unidos en Colombia para pedir información y ayuda. El ya estaba en contacto con la embajada de ambos países en New York para presionarlos

Con esto maneje lo mas rápido posible al aeropuerto con la misión de encontrar a mi familia así sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.


End file.
